True love never dies
by x-gal-x
Summary: Kai loses his memory and he becomes a totally new person. How will everything change his way of life when he remembers his past. Will he still be cold, distant? K x OC x Ty, R x M. Story is AU and slightly OOC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade! **

This story is written by x-gal-x and my friend.

**Chapter 1: The new boy**

The sun rose in a pool of crimson and gold, spilling light all over the land and white clouds. A lone figure stood in front of the huge majestic mansion; bask in the warmth of the rising sun. A gentle breeze blew across his face and a few strands of hair blew across his face.

"Young master, your school bus will be arriving soon." another figure walked up to him caring his school bag.

He just nodded. He hated his grandfather for making him sit the school bus. He was much better off with his own personal limo. _I'm too rich to be sitting in that piece of junk together with a bunch of low class people._

The bus driver hummed a tune while eating his doughnut and driving at the same time. He checked the address of a new boy sitting his bus.

"Hiwatari… Hill top lane…"

The bus stopped in front of a huge grand mansion and a boy with blue hair got on the bus. The bus driver stared at the mansion; he couldn't believe that a boy from that mansion would be sitting in a school bus instead of some high class limo or car.

"Your bag young master…"

He just took the bag and strode over to a seat and slumped down in it. The bus started to move off and soon a few guys and girls came on the bus and he never fail to notice the shocked look on all the girl's faces.

High sunlit clouds drifted across a clear blue sky causing streaks of sunlight wafted through the thick canopy of leaves. A mild heat radiated around wrapping Nakuru in an invisible shawl of warmth. Naruku stood under an overarching tree and took a deep breath calming herself down. It was another year of homework, **homework** and **HOMEWORK! **Well, the best part is that she was able to see Tyson again. (A/N: Tyson went on a holiday throughout the entire spring break)Nakuru swirl around and laughed out loud merrily. She was too happy that she couldn't stop herself from swirling around. Her black mini skirt flew and flapped around her legs…

The bus driver honked at Nakuru to hurry up and get on the bus before she was late for school. Nakuru straighten her purple t-shirt which hugged her figure perfectly showing off her every curve, before boarding the school bus. She wanted to look her best for Tyson after all. Climbing up the steps she walked to her usual seat near the back of the bus where she always hang out with Tyson.

Nakuru look at the guy with blue hair sitting there. _How dare he take my place!_ Everyone in the bus knew not to mess around with Tyson as he was very rich and she was his girlfriend! She was about to stomp over there and give him a piece of her mind when he turned to look at her. _Omg! He's staring at me. His eyes are so … so… gorgeous and he looks so…handsome and hot! _Nakuru couldn't move, her eyes her glued on to him and her jaws dropped slightly. _Why is my heart beating so fast!_

**5 minutes before**

Rei sat next to Tyson in the back of the bus.

"Hey why are you not sitting your usual place?" Rei pointed his finger towards the seat which was being ruled over by some new kid.

"Shut up…" Tyson mumbled under his breath.

"What -…"

"Look at those girls! Every one of them comes up to the bus and STARE at HIM and practically drool over HIM!" Tyson barked angrily at Rei.

"Cool down buddy. Wait a minute … Tyson, you're jealous aren't you! Cause he's getting all the attention you used to! Aha!" Rei snapped his fingers happily but quickly made a sad face when he saw flames in Tyson's eyes.

"HI RE- !" Mariah gasps and her eyes bulged out… she was staring at the new boy.

This time there were flames in Rei's eyes while Tyson smirked evilly.

"Gee… who's the angry guy now huh?" Tyson teased Rei.

"Well… we'll see about Nakuru… see what she does when she sees HIM" Rei expressed the HIM in a deep growling noise.

**Present time**

The bus jerked to a halt at a junction making Nakuru snap out of her daze. She mentally shook her head and gave him a glare for taking her usual seat not before stomping off to Tyson's side.

Tyson gave Rei a victorious look then he looked over at the small group of girls giggling behind HIM! Rei looked out of the window staring at the scenery flash past him with great speed while his mind was on Mariah. _How could she just giggle about some guy she didn't even knew his name and she didn't even said his first name in full! Er…!_

_She…she glared at me? Did she really glared at me? Wow… now that's refreshing…_

"Good morning class…" Mrs. Nami said as he walked into the class room.

Some student greeted the rest just kept quiet.

"Today we have a new student… Kai Hiwatari… please tell us more about yourself Kai. It seemed as though **some girls here want to know more…"**

Kai didn't say anything he just stare out of the window and rolled his eyes. A few guys in the class grunted at his rudeness.

"Uh… Kai please take a seat behind Freya."

"HI! I'm Freya, nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends. Let me show you around the school later at break time. Ok?" Freya gushed excitedly.

"…"

"Silent means consent!" Freya giggled, she looked over at her friends and gave them a smug look. _Kai is my boyfriend now, u better not take him away…_

The class seemed never ending as Mrs. Nami droned on and on and on about algebra. Finally what seemed like an eternity, the recess bell finally rang and all the students clamper out of their seats and rushed to the cafeteria.

"Kids these days…"Mrs. Nami sighed

"One bowl of ramen" Tyson said to the stallholder.

"Ty…son…" Nakuru mumbled as she struggled to support herself with the bar at the side of the queue. She felt her knees buckle under her weight and she fell back wards… what happened next was like in slow motion.

"Nakuru…" Tyson dropped the bowl when he reached out for Nakuru. The bowl fell with a clang and all heads in the cafeteria turned towards them. Tyson knew he was too late, Nakuru's head will hit the floor, surprisingly the impact didn't come, Kai caught her in his arms.

"Kai… than…thank…you" Tyson looked down on the floor his face beat-root in colour.

"Hey, are you going to take _your girlfriend_ or not? I'm not your personal servant and no thanks, I was just standing behind _your girlfriend_." Kai pushed Nakuru's limp body towards Tyson and he caught her with ease. _He didn't even say her name at all he said was **your girlfriend**… and how can he just push her body like trash!_ Tyson knew this wasn't the time to fight with him so he carried Nakuru to the hospital wing.

Like it? Hate it? Review it!

A/N: ok, so that ending was a little TOO sudden and all but hope u readers enjoyed it. Anyways, to my past readers, i'm sorry that i ACCIDENTLY deleted the story... eyes slanted and looksat friend. okie, just review it, ne?

**Next chapter:**

tyson: In the next chapter, Freya goes all the way out to get KAI...looks at kai with fire and she ... she uses... uses-- MAX! Your going to get it from me! Keep your computer volume down! And i mean-- runs off to get even with max

Gal: Ahem! On with the summary... Please if you may, Nakuru?

Nakuru: Hey! i thought i was suppose to be unconcious! Anywayz, freya uses--

computer screen blacks out

WTF!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!**

This story is written by x-gal-x and her friend. Enjoy!

**Previously in chapter1:**

_He didn't even say her name at all he said was **your girlfriend**… and how can he just push her body like trash!_ Tyson knew this wasn't the time to fight with him so he carried Nakuru to the hospital wing.

**Chapter2: Freya's plot**

Tyson carried Nakuru to the hospital wing bridal style.

"Why did you faint, Nakuru?" he mumbled under his breath as he reached the hospital wing.

"Excuse me?" Tyson pushed opened the door with his foot. A nurse rushed to his side when she saw him carrying someone unconscious.

"What happened to her?" the nurse helped Tyson to carry Nakuru over to the made shift bed.

"She fainted during recess"

"Ok lad, you may go now." The nurse said as she closed the curtains around Nakuru.

"What?" Tyson exclaimed, "I'm not going anywhere until she regains consciousness! You can't make me go anywhere else!"

"Well, I'm really sorry boy but you have to get back to class and study. These are orders from principle Wang…" the nurse opened the door for Tyson to get out.

"Heck care if it's the mayor or president! I'm still not going anywhere!" Tyson growled and held on to the door frame when the nurse tried pushing him out.

"Out, **Out, OUT!**" the nurse pushed Tyson and slammed the door in his face.

The bell rang signaling the end of recess.

"Curse you darn bell!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Freya narrowed her eyes. Nakuru u better keep your hands off Kai. _How dare you just fall into his arms like that! I win Kai if it means getting… **sick…**_

Freya dialed Tyson's number and it was answered by Kenny, his younger brother.

"Kenny?"

"Hey, Kenny speaking"

"Hi, remember me?" Freya asked, "I'm Freya one of your brother's friends."

"Oh…"

"I'll give you 100 yen if you help me to something…deal?" Freya said leaning against the phone booth.

"Yes, a deal." Kenny replied.

"Ok… all you have to do is…"

_This is going to be easier then I thought…_Freya smirked.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**--

**3 days later **

Kai place his cup of red tea on the table where he sat by himself. The next table Freya sat alone too with her cup of coke. She got up the same time as Kai and went to queue up behind him.

Kenny peeked out from behind the pillar and saw Freya giving him a wink. _Now's the time!_ Kenny pretend to walk pass the table and drop the tablet into the cup it sizzled, slowly it started to dissolve in the drink. _Funny, Freya said it's not supposed to sizzle it'll just dissolve… Never mind, I must have heard wrongly._

Freya smirked, _mission accomplished!_

"Miss ya'll want to order or not!"

"Oh…ramen please," Freya hurriedly replied.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mrs.nami?" Tyson asked rising up his hand, "Can Nakuru and I go to the restroom?"

"Ok, hurry up!" Mrs.nami snapped, she wasn't in a good mood today.

Nakuru followed quietly behind Tyson out of the classroom.

Kai lean his head on the table his sight became blur but he wasn't going to faint in front of these people…_NO WAY!_ Freya wondered why the pill hadn't had any effect on her yet.

"yes you may kai," Mrs.nami said bringing Freya back to reality.

She looked up to see kai walking out of the classroom unsteadily… _baka Kenny! He slipped the tablet in the wrong drink!_ Freya let out a low snort in frustration and slumped down in her seat.

Nakuru stood outside the boy's restroom waiting for Tyson to come out. She leaned against the wall and stared into space thinking about Kai… footsteps could be heard and Nakuru turned her head towards the sound and saw kai walking wobbly towards her.

"Kai..?"

Kai walked towards the toilet and Nakuru reach out to support him in but he slapped her hand away and stared daggers at her. Nakuru shocked at his reaction took a step back. Kai held onto the frame of the restroom door before collapsing into a heap right in front of Nakuru.

Nakuru let out a slight gasp and she quickly kneel down and lifted kai onto her lap. Tyson rinsed his hands and strode out of the toilet he stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene before him.

"Tyson, oh kami, help Kai to the hospital wing!" Nakuru struggled to get kai to stand up but failed.

"Hmp! No way am I going to carry that guy all the way to the hospital wing." Tyson replied heatedly.

"But, Tyson, didn't you say he caught me when I fell. Well, I think this is out chance to repay him." Nakuru said firmly.

"Fine, Only because of you!" Tyson grumbled and help Nakuru.

"Oh, Tyson you're the best!" Nakuru smiled and gave him a small peck on his cheek causing him to blush scarlet.

**Kai's POV**

The last face he saw was Nakuru and her face was full of concern.

"Nakuru…"Kai mumbled.

"Thank you…" He was sure she couldn't hear these last two words because soon his world blacked out.

**Normal POV**

Tyson grunted under the weight of Kai and he kicked opened the door of the hospital wing open again.

"Nakuru…"kai barely whispered.

Tyson growled and practically threw Kai on the make shift bed. Nakuru who was standing behind Tyson rushed the Kai's side and stared back at Tyson, "how could you just throw him like that?"

"Ah, boy your back and you can stay with him if you want girl," the nurse smiled warmly towards Nakuru.

"HEY! How come she get to stay while I can't last time?" Tyson burst out angrily.

"shhh… you'll disturb him," the nurse indicate by placing a finger on her lips.

"No! she isn't staying here. She's coming with me!" Tyson pulled Nakuru out of the hospital wing and slam the door shut. The noise echo throughout the entire hallway.

"Tyson, why are you so angry?" Nakuru asked quietly.

Tyson didn't bother about Nakuru and he just continued walking back to their classroom.

"TYSON," Nakuru huffed angrily and pulled Tyson back, "don't ever don't bother about me!"

"Nakuru," Tyson suddenly pulled Nakuru into a warm hug and he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Nakuru, please forgive me. I was just upset and angry at Kai."

"It's ok, I love you Tyson…"

"I love you too…"

A/N: another chapter finished, yea! Next chapter coming soon… …

Like it? Hate it? Just review it:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

"It's ok, I love you Tyson…"

"I love you too…"

**Chapter 3: The Fan Club**

Freya started to shift her weight from side to side and she started to feel uncomfortable. _Why did Kenny put the tablet in the wrong drink! Dam him, I won't give him his money!_ She drummed her fingers on the table and stared out of the window thinking about kai…

"Kai!" Freya shouted.

"Freya, your disturbing my lesson, please sit down and-" Mrs.nami said

"Kai! Omg! KAI!" Freya yelled.

"Ok! Your interrupting my class so please step outside, NOW!" Mrs.nami's voice rose. All eyes followed Freya out of the classroom.

"Ahem! Please turn to page 96, class…"

Freya slowly walked out of the classroom and leaned against the cool cement wall. She looked down at her own feet and wondered about kai. _Hey! Maybe I could find Kai, he couldn't have gone far in this state. Then I'll return to the classroom before the class ends!_

"Fine, only because of you," one voice said.

"Oh, Tyson you're the best!"

_Tyson! _Freya crept stealthily around the corner and saw something that made her boil. Nakuru giving Tyson a peck with him carrying **kai** on his back! She couldn't take it anymore, all she wanted to do was to slap that wrench's face! Slowly she start to clam down and she went to stand back outside the classroom.

"Ah… no…"

"kai…"

"Omg, NOOO…"

The class roared with female voices, class had just heard the news about Kai. Freya's eyes were almost in tears and a few girls were comforting her.

**Flashback**

"Ahem!" Freya cleared her throat.

Tyson and Nakuru quickly separated from each other and they stood 3 meters apart. Freya stared at them weirdly.

"o-oh hi, we didn't see you t-there," Nakuru gave Freya a huge smile.

"Yea… apparently you didn't!" Freya snapped.

"What happened to kai I saw him and-"

"He fainted and I had to-"

"OMG! KAI FAINTED!" Freya burst in to the classroom giving mrs.nami a fright causing her to fall on to the floor and spilt her tight skirt.

"KAI! Omg! KAI… he fainted!"

**End of Flashback**

**A few days later:**

Freya glued on a picture of kai in her scrapbook and wrote the date down. She gave a dreamy sigh and gently closed her scrapbook. _He's just too handsome I bet there are loads of girls like me too… maybe I could…_

Mariah sat in her bed and leaned against the bed post staring into space. _Kai… he's cute and not to mention hot but still… Rei I love him. Maybe I should change my likings and go for Kai. Maybe, just maybe… _

**Next morning:**

"**Sign up now and get a free picture…"**

"**Hurry up while there's still space!"**

"**Calling all girls"**

There was a large crowd mainly girls crowded around a table with Freya standing behind it and writing down names. The rest of the school were guys venting their anger on a poor wall or just ignoring the commotion, one of them happen to be Rei.

"I'm not looking and I do not know that Mariah is one of the fan club girls. I'm not looking…"

"Dude, you really go to clam down and think straight man!" Tyson walked over to Rei's side and sat down in a hard plastic chair, "it's not the end of the world."

"Can't you see I'm trying to think straight here instead of looking at that group of people stand there and screaming his name (mimics their voices):_ oh… kai! You're the best and the most handsome guy on earth… oh… _and come to think of it, Mariah is in there some where! And I'm going to talk some sense into her!" Rei looked over at Tyson to find him kissing with Nakuru on his lap, **"don't you ever listen!"**

Rei looked over at the crowd and found Mariah waving a banner with "I love kai" words on it. _That's it! It's the final straw! I'm snapping her out of this madness! _Rei stomped as loud as he could towards the table and snatch the banner away from Mariah. He threw it on the floor and jumped on it tearing it into shreds. Everyone cautiously stepped away from him and a few gapes could be heard in the awkward silence. The silence broke when Rei shouted and grab Mariah's arm, "Am I not good enough for you? What does kai have that I don't? Am I that good to be dumped at, huh? Is it because he's more handsome than me--"

"_Yes…" Mariah barely whispered._

"What--?" Rei chocked on his sliver, he wouldn't, **he will not** believe his ears… they were playing a trick on him, "what did you say?"

"Yes… **Yes**…**YES**…"Mariah couldn't hold back her tears and she started sobbing. Freya came and put an arm around Mariah slender shoulders and led her away from Rei, glaring at him. Rei looked down at his hands and his foot where the torn banner lay. _No… Mariah was everything he had. And she was gone… _the crowd started to scatter and a lone figure stood there still staring into space.

Soft footsteps approached him. Step by step, it came right next to him.

"I'm really sorry," a deep husky voice said.

A gentle breeze blew across the campus causing a nearby heap of dried leaves to rustle in the wind. The long pony tail of one swayed from side to side and a long white scarf waved in the wind. The bell rang signally for class to start, but that seemed far away for the two of them.

"_You…"_ Rei's dry and caustic voice made kai looked up at the leaves falling from the trees, "_Darn you! It's your entire fault…_" Rei turned around and strode away to class leaving kai standing there.

"_Why does it always have to be me to cause trouble…" _kai gave a hearty sigh and another wind blew across his face gently pushing his hair back together with his scarf flapping in the wind.

"_Why…"_

**After school:**

"**K-A-I, we love kai!"**

"**kkkkaaaaaaiii!"**

3 girls were using their bodies to form the shape of K A I. Freya did a small summersault and handed on her butt which caused the other three girls to topple over each other. The crowd roared with laughter and a few cheered. Kai couldn't be bother with them. He was standing in front of four pathetic girls. Freya's head was just at Kai's foot and she quickly stood up dusting dust of her and linked arms with kai. Kai stood there frozen on the spot. He had never held a girl before. Shaking the feeling of him, he pulled his arm away and pushed Freya down again.

"Who does he think he is? Pushing girls around," Rei hissed angrily.

Tyson just frown, he couldn't agree more when he remembered kai pushing Nakuru's body, and it just made him angry.

"What is it with him. He's just a guy who doesn't know how to treat girls when they throw themselves at his feet!" Rei's voice rose.

"Now, now, you shouldn't be pissed off. Heck care what he does to girls all-"

"You don't know the feeling of losing to him! Mariah might be the next girl hurt and I can't do anything but stand at one side. I don't want Mariah to be hurt, I've a ready caused her enough pain and I can't stand anyone, or even me, to hurt her again!" Rei's voice softened down.

"I'm sorry, don't fret, we'll think of a way to work this out," Tyson passed Rei a cup of coffee and sat down next to him.

"Kai…… please wait up," Freya shouted and ran in a funny way as she was wearing a mini skirt, kai was a few meter ahead of her brisk walking.

Kai quickly ran into the male's toilet and almost slam into the door, he abruptly stopped 1inch away from it. He closed the door silently and hoped that none of those crazy barbarians heard him.

"Ahem!"

Kai slowly turned around to face two angry male faces.

"You kid."

Kai composed himself before answering, "Who are you calling kid?"

The door slowly opened and another shorter kid with blond hair came in. He gave Kai a glance and nodded his head towards the other two. The two huge bullies came forward and cornered kai. The so called leader of the gang turned around and opened the door.

"Wait," Kai called.

The boy just turned his head slightly to the side and kai continued, "What do you want?"

"You…" the boy used a finger to cross his own neck once.

(A/N: He means he wants kai dead if you don't get it.)

Like it? Hate it? Review it!

**Next chapter:**

Nakuru will be going to Kai's mansion together with Mariah, She will get his telephone number. Will she tell everyone? Or keep it? What will happen between Nakuru and Kai… will they strengthen their bond? Questions will be all answered in the next episode of "A Time In Love".


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

The door slowly opened and another shorter kid with blond hair came in. He gave Kai a glance and nodded his head towards the other two. The two huge bullies came forward and cornered kai. The so called leader of the gang turned around and opened the door.

"Wait," Kai called.

The boy just turned his head slightly to the side and kai continued, "What do you want?"

"You…" the boy used a finger to cross his own neck once.

**Chapter 4: Kai's home**

The door slammed shut behind Kenny. He could not understand why everyone, well, all the girls had a crush on that blue headed boy. He wasn't so macho after all being cornered by his two men was a success. Not one soul was able to live a life of freedom after messing around with him, Kenny and his two cronies. Freya was his, his and his only, no one else.

Walking to the canteen, the well known punk strolled, thinking about his brother, Tyson. He was just some smartass who had the girl of his life and good grades. But he, Kenny, love a girl who was making use of him; love a girl who doesn't give a dam about him. And worse of all, he had bad grades and his parents picked on him every time.

"_So what if I can't be the perfect child my parents want me to be? So what if I can't have the girl I want?"_ Kenny growled in his mind over and over again. Using his fist, he punched it against the wall next to him, _"So what if I can't get it all, it will soon change. It will change!"_ With his fist still stuck onto the wall, he bent his head. Blond locks shadowing his eyes.

"_Yes, it will soon change…"_

.:xxx:.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai focused on the two guys in front of him. Without any warning, a punch landed on the toilet wall. If Kai had not moved, he would be like that smashed up ceramic wall. A knee went up and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him against the sink. His face hit the cold hard floor. A stinging pain shot through his back where he just got hit and his cheek was throbbing with pain.

"Hn, you're not so strong now are you? Kai-sama?" One of them picked him up by the collar.

Lifting him in the air, Kai looked around for any weapons he could use to defend himself. Just his luck, the toilet was clean and proper, no handles or bars, no nothing! Frustrated, kai looked at them. Their weak point was… was…

"AGH!" The guy dropped Kai to the ground using both hands to cover his pelvis. Cowering to the floor, the guy started to whimper in pain. Smirking, Kai used his hands to support himself against the sink. Standing up he looked down at his hands, they were red. It was blood. Turning to the mirror he examine himself, he had a gash down his right shoulder. And his uniform was stained in blood. The other bully came charging at Kai, pissed off that he just kicked his friend in the front.

Dodging him, Kai pushed him against the mirror slamming his face on whole. The consequence was horrible. Blood was smeared all over the broken mirror and pieces of the mirror crashed everywhere. Using his left hand he covered his face from the shower of sharp glasses raining down on him. With his back now turned to the horrible scene, he smirked. He never did expect he could defeat these two goons. Probably they were just to slow for him. He placed his right hand in his pocket to support the cut. Wincing a little, he slowly walked out of the toilet, soon to be welcomed by the angry voices of teachers tell him that he should have known better than to fight in school.

"Hell to all of it…" He mumbled as he found his way to the hospital.

The school was rather quiet now, no more screaming of fan girls, no more people roaming the hall ways. This was what Kai wanted all along, to be alone. Somehow all the quietness had calm him down, he could only find a peace of mind within himself whenever he's alone. Although his shoulder was aching, it was still much better compared to an hour ago. Occasionally, a few people who passed by would stop and stare at him in this bad shape. He didn't care; all he wanted was to get to the hospital wing as soon as possible. Finally making it there, he stumbled into the room pushing the door open. The nurse rushed over and helped him over to a bed, checking him over for any other injuries other than the very obvious one on his shoulder. Hushing him with comforting words, she started to take off his blood stained clothes. Kai flinched from the movement and from the cold air that came in contact with his skin.

"Now, now, you're getting into a lot of trouble lately haven't you?" The nurse chuckled as she cleaned his wound with damp anti-static gauze.

"Just… just a little accident..." Kai mumbled back almost incorrigible. He was in more pain than before, the thing which she was using now was hurting like hell. He could barely speak.

"Doesn't look like it now does it?"

Kai looked away from the nurse, getting slightly annoyed by her. Wishing he shouldn't have to come to this school in the first place. He's better off having a private tutor at home. Coming to this school was a mistake, first he had a run in with Freya, next fainting for some unknown reason. And finally, he had to have a fight with the school bully. Or at least from what they say. _Oh yeah, and this annoying nurse too!_

"There you go, the cut wasn't so bad, and it was just on the surface." Miss annoying said as she gently patted his hand breaking him from his train of unfortunate events.

Kai nodded his head and slowly pushed himself off the bed with his left hand. He went over to take his shirt from the table but the nurse stopped him.

"I'll wash it for you. Come back on Monday to collect it." Smiling she opened the door for him.

"Monday?" kai exclaimed but regretted immediately as pain shot through his shoulder. Cursing himself silently for his sudden exclaim, he walked out of the door.

"Don't return until Monday, you hear me?"

"Whatever…" Kai mumbled back with his back still facing to the nurse. Not until he heard the door shut behind him did he moved to the coin phone and dialed home.

.:xxx:.

Her mind was whirling; you could almost see the clock gears clicking away at every thought that ran through her ingenious mind. Her eyes were focus on her notebook, so focus that everything around her practically faded into darkness. She had to see him, by hook or by crook, she had to, and he was her life. Freya opened her scrapbook carefully as not to harm any pages. Each page had at least 3 pictures of him. Staring at his handsome features, her heart started to skip a beat. She had not seen him for 3 days now, and today was a Sunday.

"_Why not go over to his house? I can easily ask teacher for his address and telephone number as well…"_

And that was what she did. She needed a partner to go along, and obviously not a girl who was also crazy over him. So she decided to call Nakuru Hitama, she was the one and only girl who never fell for Kai.

"Hello? Nakuru please…"

A muffled reply came from the other side of the phone.

"Hai, this is Freya. I seriously need you to help me…"

.:xxx:.

Her patience spend was going to end soon. Every scream that went through her ear lost her some precious patient points. Closing her tired eyes, she took a deep breathe, refreshing herself. It seemed to do the trick, but no soon was her companion screaming and squealing in delight once over again. Finally, Nakuru lost it; she snapped at Freya to be silent and hurried on in front of her up the path. The path was decorated with bush sculptures by it's side and well trimmed grass spread all over the enormous landscape.

"Omg, I can't believe that Kai lives here!" Freya squealed again.

"Same here," Nakuru replied.

Reaching the door, the two girls were shocked by the sudden voice admitting from the hidden intercom. Its perfect operator voice broke the peaceful silence of nature, or you can consider Freya's emotional out burst.

"Yes? May I help you two girls?"

"Two girls, they can see us?" Freya whispered nervously.

"Hush, yes, we are Kai's classmates. And we are here to see him." Nakuru replied calmly back to the invisible person.

Her reply was met by an unpleasant dead silence. Fidgeting with her mini skirt, Freya felt nervous, being near this big mansion made her felt small. Glancing over at Nakuru, she noticed that her friend was uninterested and bored.

"Do… do I look… alright?" Freya stammered.

"Hai, hai, you look great next to me." Nakuru's monotone voice replied.

"Ok, thanks."

Looking once again at Nakuru, Freya observed her clothes. She wore a simple plain blue bell bottom pants and a shirt that clad her body. Nakuru was right; she did look good next to her. Freya on the other hand was wearing a mini skirt and a low cut top, showing off her cleavage. Pulling down her already low top, Freya tidied her hair and started to take deep breaths. After a minute, the door opened and a butler stepped out opening the door for them. Freya held her head high and stalked past him, Nakuru followed silently behind nodding thanks to the butler. The butler just stared back at her without any trace of acknowledgement. A maid came and approached them lead them to a huge living room. The walls were furnished in flourish and the seats looked so majestic. Sitting down on the soft sofa, the girls were served with cracker and tea. Unused to this, Nakuru opened her bag and busied herself by searching for something.

"Master Kai will arrive shortly," The maid who served the refreshments bowed and exited the room, leaving both girls to the unfamiliar atmosphere.

After a moment or two, the door opened again by the maid and Kai stepped out from behind her. The girls looked up and smiled, well, only Nakuru smiled. Freya was rushing to his side the minute he came in. Nakuru stood up and pulled her irritating friend back by her side, tripping her in the process. A shrill cry rang and Nakuru had to cover her ears to stop her from ending up in the hospital – deaf ward.

The door closed and Freya stood up pouting and dusting her clothes, pulling her top down lower. She glared at Nakuru, as if looks could kill, Nakuru would really end up in the hospital. However this time she'll be admitted into the blind ward. Smiling and nodding her head as a silent apology, she helped Freya to pick up her handbag.

"HI Kai…" Freya said in her mushy tone as she winked at him sexily.

Withering on the inside, Nakuru could barely stand her, "Hi…" She forced a mumbled greeting to Kai.

"Hi…" His deep and mature voice replied.

Freya looked at him up and down, no matter which way she looked, he was the perfect match of her life. He was rich, handsome and was everything that she ever could wish for. He was wearing a baggy blue pants and a not so tight black top which showed off some of his tad muscles. Freya wished she could just touch his body and feel him. If not for Nakuru, she'd already be in heaven.

But Nakuru was thinking differently. If Nakuru had not stopped her, she'd be in hell. Kai would most probably push her away and might even slap her. After that he might not even talk to her for the rest of his life. Freya went to Kai's side and pulled him to the sofa, making him sit next to her with Nakuru facing her back, totally ignoring her.

"Oh, Kai, are you alright? Who was it who hurt you? I'll settle with them, I promise!" Freya exclaimed dramatically.

Chuckling softly to herself, Nakuru really pity Kai. Freya shifted nearer to Kai and placed her hand on his knee. Nakuru could not stand it anymore, it was just too funny. Bursting out loud was a bad idea; Freya might get back at her. Nakuru decided to use his bathroom. She could laugh her head off without anyone knowing. Anyway, she seriously needed to use the bathroom, so why not?

Standing up, Nakuru grabbed her bag and asked Kai where the bathroom was. His emotionless reply of 'ask the maids' was so firm, but his eyes gave him away. Nakuru could tell he didn't want her to leave Freya and him alone. It was going to be hell…

"Thanks!" Nakuru replied a bit too enthusiastic. Briskly walking out of the room, she risked the chance of being caught by a maid or butler. Slowly creeping away from the room, she tried to find her way to the bathroom.

.:xxx:.

Turning back to Kai, Freya's heart skipped a beat. Nakuru and purposely left the room for the both of them and Kai was so close to her, she could barely breathe.

"So, Kai…" Freya licked her lips seductively leaning forwards showing off more of her chest.

"Uh, Freya…" Kai placed his hand on her hand, for a moment Freya though he was about to kiss her, about to love her, about to go to heaven. No sooner did that happened, her bubble of hope burst as he pushed her hand off his knee.

"Look Freya, I…"

"Why Kai, what did I ever do to make you reject me?" Freya pushed herself away from him and faced the other side, covering her face. Her bangs made a light shadow over her eyes making it hard for Kai to read her expression.

"I'm really sorry, Freya." Kai said as he stood up.

"Well, at least give me your phone number…" Freya asked quietly, her head still looking down. Clenching her fist she had to stop herself from crying in front of him. Kai didn't reply, he just stood there not knowing what to do. He was in contradiction.

"Please… Kai…" Freya looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

At the sight of tears, Kai's mind went blank. Tears were something he had not seen for a long time, it was something he did not want to remember, about his past. He felt as though a huge metal ball had sunk to the bottom of his stomach, his hands and legs started to feel numb. Bending his head slightly his hair covered his face. Clenching his hands he…

Okie! That was another chapter. Sorry I took so long to write it but hope u guys like it. Once again, sorry for the long wait! Gomen-nasai…

Like it? Hate it? Review it! 

**Next chapter:**

When Nakuru wants to vent her laugher in the toilet, Freya gets Kai's number. It rains… this reminds Kai of his past. His horrible past, what will be revealed in his past? Read chapter 5 for answers…


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

"Please… Kai…" Freya looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

At the sight of tears, Kai's mind went blank. Tears were something he had not seen for a long time, it was something he did not want to remember, about his past. He felt as though a huge metal ball had sunk to the bottom of his stomach, his hands and legs started to feel numb. Bending his head slightly his hair covered his face. Clenching his hands he…

**Chapter 5: Kai's past**

Nakuru's heart was pounding. Perhaps it was her fault not approaching a maid for assistance. But she just didn't want to ask any of them for help. They were so cold towards her and she felt uncomfortable. Anyway, finding the toilet wasn't that bad, is it? 10 minutes and already passed and she had not found the toilet. The doors were either locked or just not the toilet, and where were the maids? Her rubber soles made no sound against the carpeted floor.

"_Finding the toilet is hard after all… when I reach home I am going to laugh about this and Freya. If I ever managed to get home, that is…"_ Nakuru thought as she rounded a corner.

"Great… a dead end," She mumbled looking at the only door the passage lead to. It was presumably locked or another empty room.

"_Hey, it could be a toilet!"_

Making a run for it, Nakuru pushed opened to door. There in front of her was a simple bathroom. She was so happy she cried out in joy and quickly shut the door and laughed. She was so relief, now the only problem was how to get out of this mansion…

.:xxx:.

"Thank you, Kai," Freya smiled, her eyes showed a total different story, they were sad.

Kai was trying his best not to look at her expression as he led her to the main door. Opening it, he was met with a heavy sheet of downpour. It was so heavy that he could not see one meter in front of the door. His whole body felt cold, he just wanted to slam the door. He didn't want to remember… that day…

"So I guess it's time for me to go, bye…" Freya said softly breaking his thoughts.

"Oh, Boris," Kai mumbled.

"Yes master Kai," Boris answered in a firm tone as he opened an umbrella and walked Freya to a limo waiting at the gate.

Kai watched them from afar. He watched Boris open the door for Freya and she got in the limo. The rain was getting heavier by the second. Boris went over and talked to the driver, after a minute he straighten himself and the car drove away into the rain, disappearing from sight. Boris turned and walked back to Kai. Flinging the umbrella dry, the butler gently stomped his feet on the floor rug. He hanged the umbrella on the rack and was about to close the door when he noticed that his master was still outside in the porch staring into the endless rain. With that expression that he knew very well, his eyes were unfocused and blurry. He was thinking… thinking about that very fateful night. Shaking himself mentally from his own thoughts, Boris walked out onto the porch as well.

"It's time you get in master Kai, your grandfather might not like you getting sick."

Kai turned to Boris and looked at him straight in the eye. There was an unreadable expression deep in his purple orbs which Boris could not decode. Turning wordlessly, Kai walked back into to warmth of his mansion. Following behind, Boris closed the door to the splattering rain. So did Kai… he closed the door to his past….

.:xxx:.

She closed the tap and flung her hands dry. Wiping them dry on a hand towel hanging by the side of the sink, she was about to open the door when she notice that there was another wooden door adjacent to it. Nakuru practically scolded herself for not noticing which door she came in, she was laughing too hard then to even take a look around her. Sighing, she decided to open the left door. If it lead to another room she could easily go back in and go through the other door.

"Easy!" She huffed and turned open the knob.

Stepping in the dark, a single line of light from the bathroom illuminated the place. Heavy rain splattered against the window pain and Nakuru could barely make out where she was. Lightning flashed and some light reflected through the window. It was a room, not just any room from what she saw. It was not empty like the rest and it was carpeted in dark colour. Everything in this room was almost black, even the bed… The bed looked like a shadow creature sleeping peacefully. Something told her to just leave this room and go back through the other door. But her feet stood firm not leaving the place, instead it moved forwards and started to explore the room. Slowly inch by inch, Nakuru approached the black table, some light from the toilet and the window guided her.

The table was rather plain. It was just a normal wooden table which held a few things; one of them caught her interest. It was a three sided photo frame. All the photos were black and white, the middle picture showed a man and a woman with their son in the middle. They were all so happy smiling back at her. The other two sides were pictures of their son and each of his parents on either side. Looking closely, Nakuru realized that the young boy was none other than her classmate, Kai. The significant thing about this small boy was that he carried a bear with him in every picture. Smiling to herself, Nakuru knew that everyone had their toys when they were younger. But she would never imagined Kai to have a bear as his. He was so mature and grown up now. This means that she was in his room…

Stepping away from the table she took in her surroundings. The table was against the wall near the window and the bed was situated at the corner. There were two cupboards leaning against the wall opposite to the window and there was another door. Probably to another hall way, further down on the other wall was the toilet door which was still opened. Nakuru knew that guys didn't really care about what they wore but she didn't know that Kai had two cupboards. Well, he was rich, no surprise. Anyway, she walked over the cupboards and found that one of them was in fact a trophy cupboard. Staring in awe at all of his trophies, she though about a certain someone.

"Looks like he isn't that vain like someone I know…" She mumbled softly and thought about the vain pot Freya, "as though it wasn't low enough, she had to pull it down more. What a slut…"

"What's wrong with me? I sound like I'm jealous…" Nakuru scowled at herself.

The soft rhythm of the rain hitting on the window and the cool temperature was causing Nakuru to fell sleepy. Walking over to his bed, she was about to feel it when another flash of lightning strike and thunder followed causing her to yelp and fall to the ground. She could see something jammed in between the pillows and the sheet. Pushing them apart, she what she was made her gasped. It was a stuffed bear. One of its ears was torn and a small gash was on its knee. Some cotton was produced through the gash and the bear looked very old. Then realization struck her, the bear she was holding was the same as the one in the photos. It was the very same old bear that Kai used to have… until this very day.

Just at that moment, a force tugged the bear of out her hands and she took a few steps back in shock by the sudden movement. Turning her head she saw the owner of the toy. Kai was standing there holding on to his bear.

"Ka-Kai…" Nakuru stumbled on her words, lost at the moment.

She knew she should have gone out of this room the moment she found out it was his room, but no, she had to be curious and look through his room, his bear…

"What are you doing here…?" Kai asked, his face was dark and Nakuru could not make out his features. Kai's voice was deeper than usual and there was a hint of anger in his tone.

"I-I was just… your bear…"

"What about my bear?" He snapped back his voice full of bitterness. He lifted up his head and she could now see his eyes, they were cold and sharp.

"I'm sorry that I came into your room without permission…" Nakuru replied sadly.

"Get out…" He mumbled as he turned his back to her.

Nakuru getting the hint quickly turned and walked back towards the toilet. Pausing slightly at the door frame, her head turned slightly looking back at Kai.

"Kai, why don't I ever see your parents?" She inquired gently.

"Get out… **just get out…**" Kai's tone rose steadily as he clutched his bear tightly in his hand.

Shuffling out of the door, Nakuru quickly left his room and tried to find her way out of his huge mansion.

.:xxx:.

Kai stayed holding his bear in one hand. The bear hung limply from the side as it's never ending smile itch face swung to and fro slowly. Kai clenched his teeth tightly as he remember that night… that same night when his life clashed down on him.

**Flashback**

It was raining heavily that night; Kai was barely 7 as he lay in bed trying to sleep with the racket this parents and his grandfather was causing. They were quarrelling again, this was rather usual for Kai ever since he went to kindergarten. His grandfather wanted them to live under their control, each and everyone. But his parents were brave enough to stand up and went against it. Somehow, this night felt different from the rest…

Lightning flashed past Kai's window and he clung on to his bear tightly. In his mind, he remembered the day when his mother gave him the bear. She was sitting on the grass with him on her lap. She told him that this bear was handmade by her and she wanted him to have it.

"_When ever you are afraid just hold on to this bear, teddy will remind you of mummy's love…"_

Kai hid under the covers as another lightning flashed. He hugged his bear and thought of his parents, how wonderful it would be if they could return to the time when they were happy again. The breaking of glass brought him out of his thoughts. More shouts could be heard downstairs in the living room and then a scream echoed throughout the house. Silence followed and Kai started to get scared by each passing second. Something was wrong…

The stomping of footsteps was nearing Kai's room and Kai slid under the covers until his eyes could only be seen. Slowly the door swung open and Kai's mother stepped into his room rushing over to his side, comforting him…

"Hush now, everything is alright… just pack your clothes and we've got to leave… hurry now…" She cooed making Kai relax in her hands, "we will be waiting for you in the car."

His mother got up from his bed and closed the door returning to her own room to pack her clothes. Kai was confused, why the sudden packing? Where are we going? What will grandfather do? He knew that asking questions at this time won't solve anything. So he just listened to his mother and started packing.

.:xxx:.

Getting in the car Eli started the engine, his wife; Lenore opened the passenger seat and dumped her traveling bag in together with his bag. The rain was still pouring making it hard for Eli to make out what was in front of the garage. Turning to his wife he saw her beautiful face set into a frown.

"What are you so worried about, dear?"

"Kai… he's still upstairs packing, I think I should go and help him." Lenore replied.

"I'm sure he's alright…" Eli smiled and squeezed her arm reassuring her.

A gun shot Eli's windscreen. The shattered glass and sprays of fine rain showered down on the couple. Lenore gave a ear piercing scream and Eli covered her with his body from the sharp glass. Growling with anger, Eli helped Lenore out of the car and tried to find the host of the gun.

"Voltaire… I know you are there, come out!"

From the depths of the heavy rain, a stiletto figure approached them, slowly and steadily. In his fury, Eli rushed out from the garage and tried to punch his own father. Another gun shot rang and it shot his shoulder. Cussing his father, Eli struggled and continued walking towards Voltaire. Smirking, Voltaire shot another bullet in Eli's leg. Falling to the ground, Lenore rushed to his aid.

"From today onwards, you are no my son!" He bellowed.

Lenore gently placed Eli's head on her lap for support as she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Eli…oh, Eli…" Lenore chocked on her words unable to continue.

"Le..nore…" Eli forced her name with one hand on his shoulder where Voltaire shot. Blood was spilling out from his shoulder and leg mixing with the rain water on the floor.

"What sort of father do you think you are!" Lenore screamed as she cried.

Without a word, Voltaire checked his gun. Three more bullets… Aiming his gun he shot Eli again in his chest and Lenore screamed as she lay on her dead husband sobbing away. The rain was pelting down against her skin, the harshness of it all was nothing compared to her broken heart. She felt so lost, she felt like everything precious in her life was snatched away.

.:xxx:.

Kai heard it again, he was sure it was a gun shot this time. It was the third time he heard it. Grabbing his bear, Kai rushed down from the top floor to the hall, no one was there. Then he heard another shot and a scream soon followed. Running outside Kai ran into the rain. He could see a few blurry figures in the distance, wiping the rain off his face he ran as fast as possible. Sliding to a halt what met his eyes was something he could not erase from his mind ever. His grandfather held a gun pointing at his mother and she was cradling a limp body of his father.

"_No, daddy is…"_

Voltaire pulled the trigger, unaware that his grandson was there to witness his act. Just before bullet came flying out, Lenore saw Kai and her eyes widen with fear that he too will get shot by his grandfather. When the sound of the bullet came to her ears, Lenore turned to meet her death. The bullet shot through her chest and came out from the back with blood splattering everywhere. Giving one final cry of pain, Lenore fell on her husband's body. Not moving an inch.

"Mum-my…" Kai whimpered as he ran up to his parents. Voltaire placed a hand on Kai to stop him from going any closer. Kneeling down on the wet floor, Kai's lips started to tremble. Tears swelled up in his eyes and he cried his first and last time… his tears mixing with the rain… Voltaire turned around and walked back in the mansion. Kai knelt in the rain staring at his parents dead body, until Boris had to come and carry him back home. Even when Kai was being carried, his was still looking at him, with his endless tears flowing…

.:xxx:.

Looking out of the window into the heavy rain, Kai leaned his forehead against the cool window pain. He had tried his best not to remember, and he had sworn never to cry again, but here he is, so weak… so vulnerable. He felt his heart tore into pieces when he remembered the scene of his mother shot through the chest. Looking down at his bear his eyes soften and a lone tear streaked down his face landing on the bear lightly. He wish he could be like the bear, smiling forever…

_"Mum..."_

Ok! I finally did it, I'm so relieved now, hope you guys liked this chapter and please review! And I m soooo sorry, I got Kenny and max mixed up…lol.

**Next chapter**

Kai felt bad for snapping at Nakuru and decides to apologize but when Nakuru has a date with Tyson and Kai turns up to apologize, what will happen? Freya 'finally' has Kai's home number and she calls him everyday… How can Kai live though her obsession? Rei decides get Mariah back, will it be a success? Read next chapter for answers… :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously:**

Kai remembers about his horrible past and tries to over come it but fails and he sort of cried silently. Nakuru left him to himself after he snatched his bear away from her… and he reflects on his own emotions and feelings.

A/N: Baby kai hugging a bear… so kaiwaii…

**Chapter 6: Phone calls**

Boris rushed to the phone for the fifth time that morning, he was getting quite annoyed by all the calls Kai received. If his grandfather was here, he would not be too pleased. Kai should not be getting any calls at all; in fact he was not even supposed to have any friends. And apparently, Kai did not have any friends, he had even specifically asked him to made excuses from all the calls. Boris sighed, he did not know what made master Kai gave the home number away, the girl's high pitched voice brought him back from his train of thoughts.

"Hello, may I speak to-?"

"I'm sorry but he's in the bathroom now…" Boris interrupted her as he looked over at the source of all the hectic trouble.

Kai was sitting casually on the couch munching on some potato chips, silently watching a show. Kai himself knew that this chain of calls would come, especially since he gave his precious phone number away. He was about to stand to use the bathroom when another call came.

Boris ran and picked up the phone he did not even wait for the person to speak before he said Kai was busy studying. Slamming down the phone Boris got so angry he turned and faced Kai with those rare and angry eyes. Kai's mouth was still stuffed with potato chips as he began to get nervous.

"Bor-Boris?" Kai stammered. He had never seen Boris so angry before.

"Change… Change the number… now…" Boris hissed trying to hold back his anger.

.:xxx:.

Freya fell heavily on her bed; she could not take all the pressure any more. It was the forth time she tried to call Kai and she was met with excuses of him in the toilet, him studying, him not free and even him swimming…

"Excuses, excuses…" Freya mumbled as she buried her head in her pillow.

Groaning in frustration, she started hitting her bed with her fist and her screams came out as muffled cries through the pillow. The shrill ringing of her phone made her suddenly stop her tantrum and sit up straight with her hair in a messy pile. Making a dash to the phone, Freya yelled to her mum that she got the phone. Picking up the phone she spoke in her sweetest voice.

"Hello…?"

"Hey Freya, Kenny here…"

"OMG, you jerk! You dropped the pill in the wrong drink!"

"Aw, com'on, it was just an accident. No one was hurt and-"

"What do you mean no one was hurt? Kai, **'The Kai'** was hurt!"

Freya slammed down the phone and started to fume, she would never forgive Kenny for doing such a thing to Kai. Kai was like a precious diamond to all the girls… Freya stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. A girl with messy brown hair and angry emerald eyes were staring back at her. Her mind started to race with thoughts again as she opened her scrapped book and jealousy flared through her at the thought of many other girls liking him. Kai was going to be hers, hers and hers alone…

.:xxx:.

Nakuru was not angry like Freya, neither was she irritated like Kai, she was excited. Morning met her with splendid news the moment the phone call came. Her eyes weren't focuses yet as the bright sunlight hit her face. Squinting in the warm light shining from her windows, Nakuru slowly pushed her tired body of the bed. The night before was horrible, she did managed to find Kai's butler and he kindly send her home but when she reached home, the lights were already out and she had to spend one hour trying to wake her family up knocking on the door until her knuckles were white and she was soaked to the bone by then.

Slowly sauntering down the stairs, she willed her stubborn feet to move to the kitchen table. Nakuru sat on the chair and poured the cereal into the bowl together with the milk. Her mum was busy washing her dad's already used bowl.

"Where's daddy?"

"He left already," Nakuru's mum replied as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Oh."

"What happened last night?" Nakuru's mum said as she took the milk and kept the cereal.

Nakuru was about to answer her mother when the phone rang, her mum stood to pick up the phone. After a moment or two, her mum smiled and passed the phone to Nakuru, mouthing the words: Boyfriend.

Receiving the phone from her mum, Nakuru blushed at the thought of Tyson. He had only recently became her official boyfriend to her parents and was still not used to her mum referring him as boyfriend. Answering his call, she tried to make her voice sound normal. She was afraid that her greeting came out as a croaked as it did sometimes in the morning.

"Hi…" Nakuru held the cordless phone and signal to her mum she would be taking the call upstairs for some privacy. Nodding in agreement, her mum sighed. Youngsters nowadays didn't spend much time with parents, maybe some other time she could get some family bonding. Now looking at her teenage daughter climbing up the stairs chatting excitedly with her boyfriend, she turned her back and started to wash her bowl.

"So where were you last night, I kept calling you but your mum said you weren't at home?"

"Oh, I just went out with Freya." Nakuru replied as she sat on roller chair.

"Hmm, let see, two ladies went shopping?" Tyson made a guess.

"Nope, you'll never guess," Nakuru smirked as she started to swing slightly on the chair.

"Don't tell me you two studied…" Tyson chuckled.

"No way, we just went to Kai's house." Nakuru laughed at the thought of Freya seriously studying.

There was a pause and Nakuru felt something was wrong.

"Tyson?"

"What were you doing at his home so late at night?"

"Oh, I just sort of found his room and I sort of… explored the room…" Nakuru remember at the sight of his dark room, it made the hairs at the back of her neck stand.

"So, you did nothing else there?"

"What are you trying to imply here, Tyson?" Nakuru huffed, if he thought she was not going to stay loyal to him, he was so wrong. He was going to be her first and her last boyfriend, or at least for now…

"Nothing and I was just wondering if you are free tomorrow night."

"I suppose I am," Nakuru said slowly, she was quite sure where he was leading this subject to.

"Well then, I'll bring you some where special. Wait for me at 7pm outside your home, I'll fetch you. It's a date, don't forget!"

Nakuru did not know what to say but she did not need to say anything. Tyson had already hanged the phone and she was left with the beeping of the line. Blushing again, she hanged the phone up and tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear. Getting up she decided to tell her mother about the good news.

.:xxx:.

Pacing back and forth, Rei started to think about Mariah. Maybe he was just too rough the other time; he should not have just stomped on the dam banner. Instead he should try to make her see the heart in him; try to let her see that Kai wasn't the one for her. Kai won't care for her the way he would, he would love and cherish her everything!

_Oh, for God's sake, Kai doesn't even know her name!_

Growling in anger, Rei knocked his head on the wall repeatedly. He had to get himself together and try to prove to Mariah that he was worthy of her. He needed to do something fast. Maybe take her on a date! Wait he had to apologize first… Gathering all his courage, he had to do it tonight. No, tomorrow night… he had to plan everything.

Rei's worse hated enemy was Kai but little did he know that he and Kai both shared the same compassion. The same feeling of guilt, they both had to confront it with courage.

In Kai's case, he had to apologize to Nakuru for snapping at her and making her feel uncomfortable. Well, to any other guy, snapping at a girl for finding his toy was nothing to say sorry for. But to Kai it was, he had never snapped at any girl before, not even really talk to one personally. Nakuru was the first girl he ever talked to… apart from Freya. But Nakuru was different, she did not clung on to him like Freya did… she just smiled…

Kai sat in his limo returning home from the phone shop. He and Boris, who had specially come along, had just changed the phone line. In other words, they changed number to avoid the entire irritating 'pest calls' as Boris had said. Talking about the girls, he wondered if Nakuru had managed to return home safely. He hoped that he hadn't hurt her feelings by snapping at her.

_Will girls feel hurt if guys snapped at them?_

Since he didn't know that, he might as well find out for himself when he apologize then. He can't call her; he didn't have her phone number. And even if he did, it would not be sincere enough. He can't tell her in school as well, Tyson would be there and he didn't want to get into anymore trouble. Then he got it, he could go to her home and talk personally. Kai wanted to get over and done with but what a pity he can't today, he had some financial tuition.

"Hn, who has heard of 'financial tuition', some crap Voltaire wants me to attend…" Kai snorted to himself.

"Vernon, did you fetch Hitama home last night?"

"Yes, master Kai." Vernon the driver replied curtly still keeping his eyes on the road.

Boris looked over at Kai, curious at his master's question. Kai had never been concern over a girl before.

"Please tell me the address."

"Are you going there alone by yourself, master Kai?" Boris asked, worried for the teenage boy.

"Yes," Kai looked at Boris with a harsh looked that showed that that was the end of their conversation.

Boris looked out of the window, thinking about what Kai need that girl's address for. If he was going to see her it must be important. Looking over at his master, he pondered whether to inform Voltaire about his sudden decision…

.:xxx:.

Nakuru looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black spaghetti dress which ended just above her knee. It was plan and simple yet it showed off her cleavage. She hooked her silver necklace in place and it gently hung down on her bare neck. Tying half her hair up in a small pony tail she brushed her hair straight. Nakuru took her lipstick from her handbag and drew her lips light pink. Smacking them together, she stood up and grabbed her handbag ready to go.

The beeping of her handphone made her quicken her foot steps. It was a reminder she set the night before at the exact time when Tyson was going to pick her up. Nakuru could feel her heart pumping harder then usual as she slowly descended the stairs. The door bell buzzed and Nakuru almost tripped over the last step. Quickly putting on her heels, she paused before opening the door. She tried to listen attentively but there was no sound on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. The first thing she did was gasp.

It was not Tyson; it was Kai, **'The famous Kai'**.

"What, what are you doing here?" Nakuru asked shocked at his sudden appearance.

Kai was standing on the porch with his hands stuffed into his baggy pants. He was wearing a long sleeve lose top and his head was bent down. Looking up, his eyes widen slightly at what Nakuru was wearing.

_Why is she dressed so formally?_

"Kai?" Nakuru asked noticing him looking at her wordlessly.

"Oh, Nakuru I came here to tell you that I'm sorry," Kai said looking to his side.

"Sorry for what?" Nakuru stepped out and closed the door behind her locking it.

"Uh, well, I was rude and I snapped at you…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I didn't take it to heart," she smiled and stood next to Kai.

"Are you going out?" Kai asked.

"Yes, Tyson's taking me out," Nakuru blushed and walked down the steps, "He's suppose to be here by now…"

Kai looked at her and decided it was time for him to leave; her over protective boyfriend might come any time soon. No sooner had he thought that, a dark blue car turned in the drive way stopping in front of the both. Getting out of the car Tyson stared at Kai then at Nakuru.

"Why is he here?" His harsh tone cut though the air.

"He was just about to leav-"

"No, I came here to talk to Nakuru."

Tyson glared at Kai and Kai looked from Tyson's angry face to Nakuru's worried face.

_So, he wants my girl… He's going to pay for what he did to Rei and the rest. I'm never going to forgive him…_

Yes, a cliff hanger… MUAHAHAHA! Please review, thanks :)

**Next Chapter:**

When Tyson goes over board and tries to hurt Kai, what will happen? How will Freya deal with it? Rei and Mariah finally gets together… yay, to all Rei and Mariah fans Read chapter 7 for answers…


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

Kai goes over to Nakuru's house to apologize. At the same time Tyson goes over to pick her up for their date. Tension rises between them, especially when Tyson thinks Kai want to 'steal' Nakuru away from him…

"Why is he here?" His harsh tone cut though the air.

"He was just about to leav-"

"No, I came here to talk to Nakuru."

Tyson glared at Kai and Kai looked from Tyson's angry face to Nakuru's worried face.

_So, he wants my girl… He's going to pay for what he did to Rei and the rest. I'm never going to forgive him…_

**Chapter 7: Gone**

Reaching over to the door bell, Rei pressed it. He nervously stuffed both his hands in his pocket and tried to sooth himself by saying words of encouragement. The door swung half open and a head stuck out peering at him.

"Rei, is that you?" a soft voice reached his ears.

"Hi, you think we could sit down and… talk?" Rei suggested, to him hearing her call his name was already too good to be true.

Mariah stood to the side letting Rei into the living room. She gesture him to the sofa and then told him to wait while she prepared the drinks. Rei sat there thinking what he would say to her, he was quite relieved she offered to get some drinks. At least it would buy him some time to think of what to say.

Placing the two cups of drinks on the table, Mariah could feel Rei's eyes following her as she walked around the table to sit at the other side of the sofa. Rei looked at her and Mariah took sudden interest in her drink as she stared at the cup. An awkward silence enveloped them and she started to feel uncomfortable, glancing at Rei for a fleeting moment she quickly looked away.

"If you just came here to stare at me, please leave…" Mariah burst out, looking up at Rei.

The moment Mariah saw his eyes, her heart started thumping faster. She could see his longing need for her mixed with sadness all swarming in his golden orbs. Deep down, she, herself, felt guilty for dumping him just like that. All in a matter of few days she dumped two years of their relationship for a guy who doesn't even know her name. She felt as though her life was crushed, she left a guy she had grown to love more then life for just a simple side crush over a hot looking guy. Mariah couldn't imagine the pain he must had gone through looking at her screaming Kai's name.

"I'm sorry Mariah, I'm sorry for putting you through all the pain." Rei smiled sadly as he lean forwards to take his drink.

Mariah's eyes opened wide, she was so overwhelmed with emotions She curled her fist into tight balls, her fingernails poking her palm. Mariah just wanted to cry into Rei's chest, she wanted him to forgive her. She wanted him to hold her the same way he the first time they went out. She loved him, not Kai…

_Rei said he was sorry, he shouldn't be sorry. It wasn't his fault, it was my fault. Why is he apologizing? Why? Why must he be so understanding…it's…_

"…It's my entire fault…" Mariah cried out as she flew into his chest.

Rei shocked by her sudden movement loosen his grip on the cup and it fell to the ground smashing into pieces. The noise made by the glass was not present in the couple's own world. Rei held Mariah tightly, looking down at her fondly while she sobbed into his arms.

"Don't cry now," Rei whispered as he used a hooked finger and lifted her tear stained face.

Wiping away her tears, he slowly inched closer to her face. Her eyelashes met contact with red dusted cheek as she closed her eyes. They were so close Rei could feel her breath caressing his lips. Rei wanted her so badly he could have thrown her on her back and kissed her hungrily. Holding back his urge, he gently pressed his lips against her. Slipping his arms around Mariah he pulled her onto his lap. Rei licked her lips urging to just taste her. Mariah didn't want this kiss to end but she needed to breathe. Opening her mouth for a breath of air, Rei took the chance and entered her mouth. Their tongues intertwined and Mariah moaned into Rei's mouth blissfully…

.:xxx:.

Tyson briskly walked to Kai and grabbed his collar, pulling Kai closer to him.

"Back off," Tyson hissed with anger.

Nakuru stared at them shocked and scared at the same time. The two boys did not move a single mussel,and just kept in their positions and stared back at one another. Nakuru knew it was partially her fault, she had to do something, or at least try to do something…

"Tyson," she took a step forwards, biting her lower lip in fear.

Kai moved his eyes over to Nakuru trying to tell her he was alright and was sorry for spoiling her date. Narrowing his eyes, Tyson clenched Kai's collar tighter and gave a rough tug, making Kai look back at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking!"

Kai could feel anger rising from within, it was like a volcano, the bubbling hot liquid was boiling and was about to explode any time soon. Trying to stay cool, Kai tried to free himself from Tyson's grasp by tugging away from him. However, Tyson held on tighter instead. Using his hand, Kai slapped Tyson's hand away and glared at him.

"St-stop it…" Nakuru cried in vain, hoping that they would have some common sense as not to fight on a day like this.

Both boys ignoring her words, glared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Adjusting his collar, Kai turned his head away and snorted at Tyson's behavior. Tyson on the other hand was the opposite of Kai, he was boiling. How he wished he could just box the hell out of him right there and then.

"Don't you turn away from me, I said look at me and be a real man," Tyson growled and dug his fingernails into his palms.

Hearing those words, Kai turned and face Tyson looking at him with cold eyes. He wasn't going to turn down this offer. It's the first time he ever got into a fight; finally he had some 'communication' with a guy. Smirking, he chuckled to himself.

"That's more like it," Tyson smiled slyly.

Raising his hand, he punched Kai in the face. Kai just raised his palm and grasped Tyson's clenched fist stopping him in the process. Opening his eyes with slight shock, Tyson send another blow with his free hand in Kai's stomach. Kai slid a few steps back wards and he slammed into the wall. The blow by Tyson had made his stomach upset, causing him to feel like vomiting.

"Tyson!" Nakuru held on to his arm holding him back from punching Kai again, "I'm begging you stop this…"

Pushing Nakuru a side, Tyson knew this was wrong but all the anger build up inside was starting to pulse through his body. Kai pushed himself up with the help of the wall and stood to the side. Tyson grabbed his collar and pushed him down the porch. Catching his balance, Kai punched Tyson right in his nose causing blood to slowly flow down Tyson's nostrils.

"Stop it you two!" Nakuru screamed, pissed off at Tyson's and Kai's childish behavior.

"Shut up!" Tyson yelled back.

Taking this advantage, Kai punched Tyson's stomach. Coughing, Tyson staggered slowly trying to stand. Hatred blazed across Tyson's eyes as he ran and punched Kai's face, Kai dodge it but failed to see his other arm which came slamming down on his shoulder knocking him against the car.

"…And that… that was for Rei…"

Kai looked up at Tyson's now blurry figure; he couldn't hear the words he said everything was fading around him. His head was throbbing and there was a sharp pain on his shoulder. His old wound must have opened again. Kai's breath was shallow and shaky, unstable. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to get sucked into the black hole…

"Gomen… Nakuru…"

.:xxx:.

"So you see Sir, this is the best time for you to migrate…"

"Yes."

The curt reply of the Boss was a signal to Boris that it was the end of their conversation. Turning around, Boris walked out from the room. He knew this was unfair to master Kai but he had to tell Voltaire about that girl, that Nakuru girl. And since Kai was now in this state, Voltaire should take advantage of this period and make good use of it.

Walking out from the private mansion where Voltaire lived, Boris unlocked his car and started the engine. Maybe he was wrong after all, Kai should have his own friends, his own freedom… his own life… shaking the thoughts out of his mind, Boris made a quick trip to the hospital where Kai was warded in.

.:xxx:.

He could feel this weird nauseous feeling. A swirl of light was the first thing he saw, it was a mixture of millions and millions of weird figures and colour. The monotone sound of a beeping was repeating itself over and over again, it was starting to annoy him. He just wanted to open his eyes, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even open them. His eye lids weigh a ton…

Then he heard some voices, unclear voices. Yearning to hear what they said he strained his ears but only managed to catch a few words…

"…Memory…"

"…Brain…"

"…Loss…"

He wanted to just get out, leave this black world. He could sense the presence of people, light and sound. And yet he couldn't open his eyes and see where he was, he felt like he was being suffocated underwater. He just wanted to reach the surface. Whenever he tried to break through it, it seemed to get further away.

There was something at the back of his mind; he just couldn't get a hold on what it was… It was something or someone…

.:xxx:.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Freya cried.

"I said he's gone… he's… he's dead…" Tyson mumbled.

"I don't believe you! You're lying… tell me you're joking…" Freya sobbed and started to beat Tyson's chest.

The school seemed quite quiet. The absence of Kai seemed to not only affect the girls but the guys as well. Especially Freya, she was sobbing and choking at the same time. Everything happened too fast to be true… Just twenty four hours ago, Kai was all well and healthy. Now, the hospital confirmed that Kai was dead… he was gone. A severe blow on his head had caused the brain damage. The loss of blood from his wound had worsen his condition as well.

Freya stopped beating Tyson and just sobbed in his chest, exhausted and weary. Nakuru just sat next to Tyson staring into space, zoning out. It was some what her fault, but she didn't expect that a simple fight could end up like this. If she had known better, she would have gladly taken Kai's blow for him…

Looking around the canteen, Tyson scanned the crowd for Rei and Mariah. He did see them today at assembly but they didn't really talk much. Probably because of the same reason why everyone had stayed away from him, he had killed someone… But Rei was different, probably because Mariah was upset by Kai's death and Rei had to comfort her…

_Yes, that's probably what Rei is doing now…_

Tyson didn't know that Rei was with Mariah, but instead they were not sad… Rei felt as though he was the luckiest guy on earth. Mariah was in his arms, not sobbing but snuggling up to him. And since now Kai was out of the way, he had no more competition…

But he did feel sad for Kai even if he was once his rival. He didn't know what actually happened between them that night but he didn't give a dam about it all. He was with Mariah the whole time… …

There, chapter 7 for u guys… and this is not the ending… so please continue to read my other chapters as well. Please review:)

**Next chapter:**

Three years had passed and they are all grown up now. Rei, Mariah, Nakuru and Tyson are still in contact. Freya had gone overseas to study since her grades were too low… lol when there is a class reunion, someone unexpected turns up… Read chapter 8 for answers…


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously:**

Tyson fights with Kai and ends Kai up in the hospital… The hospital confirms Kai's death. Rei and Mariah patches up and since then, three years had passed…

**Chapter 8: Kyoto Daishinn**

.:xxx:. Three years later .:xxx:.

She sat in the high chair and started clicking away on the mouse. Scanning the screen for her desired information, she took a sip from her coffee ice blend. After long time, the computer finally loaded the page to her mail box. Apparently there were a few e-mails from Tyson and another signed as 'invitation'. A small smile found its way to Nakuru's lips when she read the e-mail.

"And what could possibly make my princess smile?"

Looking up, Nakuru took another sip of her coffee and saw Tyson walking towards her. Tyson reached her and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"It's an e-mail from high school, and that's my coffee!" Nakuru playfully hit him on the arm for taking her drink.

"Aw, com'on…"

"Go order one yourself, Tyson…" Nakuru said pointing to the counter.

Tyson pretended to look hurt and pouted as he walked to the counter. Leaning back, Nakuru stretched and yawned. If her computer hadn't crash down on her, she would be comfortably sitting at home surfing the net. And if there wasn't a cyber café, she didn't know how she would survive…

Tyson came back holding a cup of some drink; he grabbed a nearby chair scooting over to Nakuru's side reading her mail.

"So what's that about high school?" He asked as he placed his cup down.

"Don't you check your mail; I thought you would have known by now?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I read it last month… sorry I forgot to tell you about it. And when is the class reunion again?"

"This Saturday, oh joy, I haven't found anything to wear yet…" Nakuru replied sarcastically.

"You'll look good in anything," Tyson teased.

"Oh, shut up."

.:xxx:.

Rei sat on the sofa reading a magazine lost in his own little world when Mariah's squeal broke his daydreaming. Rushing into the room, Rei was about to protect her when he realized there was nothing wrong with her. Mariah was just squealing and jumping up and down from her seat staring at the computer screen.

"What happened?" Rei ask curious to the source of her attention.

"Freya… she said she'd be able to return for the reunion!" Mariah started squealing again, "And she said she has a surprise for us… oh I cant wait!"

"Oh for goodness sake, don't squeal anymore!" Rei rolled his eyes as he walked out of her room back to the living room to read his magazine.

Mariah suddenly rushed out to tell Rei that the next day was Friday and that the reunion was on Saturday. Rei just nodded his head, not listening to all the things she was blabbing about. Lost in his own world again, Rei doze off on the couch with the magazine over his head.

_Tell me I didn't agree to marry her…_

.:xxx:.

Getting out of his car, Tyson rushed over to the passenger door and opened it for Nakuru. He held her hand and with the other on the door.

"Oh, stop it. This is so embarrassing!" Nakuru whispered and gave Tyson a hit on the arm.

Chuckling, he went to off the engine and took Nakuru's hands in his again, walking towards the school. The couple could see the hall lights were on and music was getting louder with each step they took. Reaching the entrance, a lady in her late middle age was standing there greeting all the people who came. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a business suit, some wrinkles deepen her features.

"Hi there, are you two here for the class reunion?"

Tyson nodded his head and the woman gesture them to walk down the corridor. The two of them looked around and a sense of warmth touched their hearts. Everything was the same as before… Tyson and Nakuru reached the noisy hall and a man was sitting behind the table ticking their attendance. Nakuru told the man their names and he ticked their names on the list. They both walked in and the DJ started playing a very familiar song, it used to be one of the top ten hits three years ago.

The two of them met some of their old classmates and started chatting away happily. Nakuru started to look around for Mariah and as if on queue, a huge hug enveloped her. Shocked, Nakuru turned around and saw the girl she was looking for.

"Omg!"

The girls started to chat and squeal in excitement. Rei came up behind Mariah and casually place an arm around Tyson's shoulder.

"Yo man…"

The four of them settled down on two double sofas by the window, facing each other. They talked about their lives and the past. Laughing about their silly mistakes or the pranks they played on the teachers. It was lively. Then the matter some how changed to Kai… there was slight tension when the mentioned about Kai.

"How's Freya, has anyone heard from her?" Nakuru asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she sent me an e-mail saying she'll be able to make it tonight and she has a… surprise for us…" Mariah replied.

"The only surprise I can think of is she coming back as a boy…" Rei joked lightening the mood.

And then the worse happened…

"HI GUYS!" a high voice gushed excited as the person rushed in and stood between the two sofas.

"Speak of the devil…" Tyson muttered.

"AND I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS!" Freya exclaimed.

Rei had to practically cover his ears in fear of ending up deaf. Stepping aside, Freya turned and a guy with dark blue hair stood beside her, linking his arms with hers. The four of them stared at the man in shocked and horror. The man wore a baggy pants and a long sleeve shirt, he was smiling happily back at them.

"Ka-Kai…?" Nakuru said as she felt her jaw dropped slightly.

"This is Kyoto Daishinn. He's my **boyfriend…**" Freya said exaggerating on the 'boyfriend'.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys…" He smiled and nodded his head in greeting.

"What do you mean Kyoto!" Tyson growled as he stood up protective of his girlfriend.

Shocked, Kyoto turned to Freya, his eyes asking her for help.

"Yes, I know he may look like Kai but he's not. He's Kyoto… MY boyfriend," Freya stated as a matter of fact.

Nakuru pulled Tyson down and calm him down. Apologizing for his sudden outburst, Kyoto smiled understandingly. An awkward silence fell over them and Freya being the most extra person there decided to break the ice by starting a little game. Each of them had to say a little introduction about themselves.

"Well, I'm Nakuru Hitama and I'm Tyson girlfriend and he is… my boyfriend?" Nakuru tried to start.

"This is stupid…" Tyson mumbled as he place an arm around her shoulder.

"Uh, you can call me Mariah and I'm Rei's girlfriend…"

"Correction, it's fiancé!" Rei pouted, "How could you forget, _honey…_?"

Blushing a deep shade of red, Mariah tried to hide her face in Rei's chest. Nakuru and Tyson and **especially Freya **gasped and said their congratulations, Kyoto just shake Rei's hands.

"Well, what can I say? I'm Freya and my boyfriend is Kyoto, I like to act that's why I went for the audition. And guess what? I'm an actress now! Isn't that wonderful? And my boyfriend is Kyoto and we met in Russia. He owns the world's largest company; and he's my boyfriend! You know the one called _Dellshinn_? Yes, and we met at-"

"Alright already, Freya… that's enough for now…" Kyoto chuckled and snaked an arm around his girlfriend, "your friends might get all bored…"

Freya stopped immediately and snuggled closer to Kyoto.

"Basically, I'm Japanese, but migrated over to Russia for some business. Not long after my parents died and that's where I come in to take over the company…"

"Oh, we are sorry to hear that…" Nakuru said sadly. She understood how it felt when someone you know died. Even though she didn't know Kai long, she still felt pain and imagine how much worse it would be if they were your loved ones… The music suddenly stopped and an announcement came through the intercom, telling them to move to the other side of the hall where the tables are. Dinner would be served shortly.

.:xxx:.

It was already twelve AM in the morning. And since Nakuru had to work the next day, she decided not to join the rest. They were going to the PUB to continue their own private reunion; it was only met for the four of them, Nakuru, Tyson, Rei and Mariah. But somehow, Freya got brought into this and she, being a pest, came along with them. Tyson, after some thought, decided to send Nakuru home and didn't want to join them. After all, Freya was there, he didn't want to be around her much longer. He thought she would have changed after all the years she'd been in Russia. And hell right was he, she changed alright, she was worse then before and was twice the drama since she's officially an 'actress'.

"Don't you think he looks like Kai?" Nakuru asked softly as she looked out of the window.

"He's like a splitting image of Kai just that… he's older…" Tyson replied as he kept his eyes on the road.

Looking at the roadside flashing past her, Nakuru kept silent while she thought about a certain blue head boy.

_If he were to still be alive, he would look exactly like Kyoto… maybe Kyoto is Kai. But that's sort of impossible, yet if they were to be the same person, it might be possible. If so, why would Kai pretend to be someone else? Does Freya know about this? He is so much friendlier now, he smiles and laughs along with us, is Kyoto really… **Him?**_

The car halted and Nakuru realized she had reached her home. Turning to Tyson, she bid him bye and quickly exited the car, still trying to get those thought out of her head. Tyson was just about to give her a kiss on the cheek but she had quickly slammed to door on him. Shouting a bye, Tyson drove off leaving Nakuru to think…

Tyson thought as he drove back home, Nakuru had been acting strange ever since she saw Kyoto. She was probably thinking about the same thing. Is Kyoto, Kai? There was a possibility Kyoto is Kai, since no one had charged Tyson for murder. He had wondered if Kai really died or not… What if Kai is still alive, why is he Kyoto now, what is his intention of being Freya's boyfriend, or is he really true to Freya… or maybe even really Kyoto? Kai is cold, he's not… but still, something wasn't quiet right to Tyson, he had to speak with Freya one day.

.:xxx:.

"HAHAHA… very funny, I want more beer…" Mariah moaned.

The dark place was filled with smoke and music was blasting all over. Colourful lights flashed across the entire PUB and people everywhere were screaming and enjoying their time. Rei was supporting Mariah in her drunkard state with her head on his shoulder. Kai drank another shot and Freya was chatting like a little girl, slightly drunk by the booze. She took another shot and fell into complete helplessness like Mariah.

"I think its best not to bring the girls out the next time round," Rei shouted over the music.

"I agree," Kyoto smiled.

Leaning on to Kyoto, Freya grasped his shoulder tightly. He flinched with the sudden tiny jolt of pain on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just felt uncomfortable…" Kyoto replied.

"KAI? IS THAT YOU!" Mariah suddenly burst out as she struggled out of Rei's arms trying to see better.

"You're drunk, I think it's time we-"

"KAI! It is you!" Mariah said as she pointed at Kyoto.

Looking around as far as he can, with Freya clinging on to him, he turned around to try to find the guy Mariah was talking about.

"Huh?" Kyoto asked as he looked at her with wide curious eyes.

"Kai, where have you been-"

Covering Mariah's mouth, Rei dragged her off the chair and supported her.

"We better get going…"

"I'm NOT drunk!" Mariah screamed.

Ignoring her, Rei lifted her bridal style and carried her off. He turned his head and mouthed a bye to Kyoto. Mariah was hitting his chest in vain, begging him to put her down and get her some more beer. However, he wasn't listening, he was thinking about Kyoto.

_He flinched when Freya clung on to his shoulder. It was the same place where Kai had a wound on. But it couldn't be him, that wound was three years ago and not to mention they both look alike… could there really be two different person on earth that look so alike? Or is Kyoto really Kai?_

YES! I did it, my fastest chapter. And I would like to apologize for rushing in the previously chapter. The sudden death of Kai and the sudden appearance of Kyoto was too fast. And I'm currently trying to make things go slower already so please review:)

**Next chapter:**

Freya decides to twist the plot and turns friendship to hate. Rei and Mariah struggles to make their wedding a perfect wedding. The next chapter is about lies, and the planning of Rei and Mariah's wedding. Read next chapter for answers…


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously:**

Freya turns up with Kyoto, he looks exactly like Kai. And everyone is starting to ask the question: Is Kyoto Daishinn, Kai Hiwatari? Not only that but he has a totally new character, he's kind caring and sweet… is he really Kai or not?

**Chapter 9: Proposal conflict**

Taking out the different brochures, Rei arranged them neatly on the Mariah's kitchen table. Mariah picked the one nearest to her and read the title, _Holiday Lodge._

"It says here, peaceful environment, fresh air and fishing, trekking and golfing area."

"What's all this, Rei?" Mariah question as she placed the brochure back down.

"This is where I want to take you to… this week end…" Rei replied.

"For what, what's the special occasion?"

"Well, we could spend some quality time together…" He persuaded.

"No."

"It's only you and me…" He tried again.

"No."

"Just the two of us, out there in the nature staying in a small cozy lodge…" Rei pleaded.

"No."

"Well, this other one says snorkeling, cycling and beach area. It's peaceful androoms are in stiletto houses in water, now that sounds nice, and-"

"I said no…" Mariah said as she grabbed an apple on the table and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, I wanted to propose to you but-"

Mariah stopped and turned slightly back at him,after a moment she replied,"I think I'll take the fishing one…" she whispered.

Smiling, she left the kitchen to an over rated happy guy jumping around.

.:xxx:.

Freya got into the passenger seat and waited as Kyoto placed all the shopping bags in to boot of the car. Kyoto came in and started the engine of his black BMW car. Slowly he reversed out of the parking lot and drove back to her home. Freya stared at her newly red painted nails thinking about Nakuru. If Nakuru were to catch his attention _again_, that would be dreadful.

"Honey, do you remember the girl Nakuru?" Freya cooed as she leaned on his shoulder while he drove. A/N: I really pity Kyoto...

"Yes, I remember her clearly," Kyoto smiled.

"Well, she's evil…" Freya pretended to look hurt at the sudden thought of something.

"What's it baby… you can tell me…"

Freya's eyes lit with slyness of her success. She started telling Kyoto about Nakuru stealing all her boyfriends in the past and then dumping them. Nakuru also, in her version, copied all her exams and stole all her nice fancy clothes to wear. She would either steal them or wear exactly the same as her to embarrass her since she was more attractive. Nakuru would then tell others about Freya wearing the same so she could get attention.

"Oh, Kyoto, I'm afraid she'll get to you. No guy can resist her…" Freya lied.

"Nakuru didn't seem that type of person to me…" Kyoto said as he remembered the time when she apologized for his lost of his parents.

"Oh, she's very good at acting… she was in drama in high school." Freya quickly added.

"No worries, I won't ever leave you…" Kyoto smiled as he smoothly turned the car into her driveway.

.:xxx:.

He let the water rush past his legs as the motor boat roared onwards towards the middle of the lake. It was certainly a huge lake to begin with. The weather was wonderful and Mariah was going to marry him. Well, she **was** going to marry him but he didn't really given her a ring or anything. So Rei thought that a simple three day holiday would do…

**Flashback**

But when he reached there Mariah was complaining about the insects and would not spray the repellent cause its 'stinky', as she put it. Rei had to blindly slap the air around her to kill the pest. And when they reached the small lodge, Mariah was complaining on how small it was and all. Rei decided to bring her out on the small balcony to view the lake. But he did not know that Mariah would complain even more when a motor boat passed by and a huge splash of water came raining down on them. Mariah screamed and now she smelt like 'poo'…

The next thing she did was to find the bathroom and bathe. But while Rei was waiting for her on the bed she screamed from anger and frustration. The water supply stopped half way and she was still soapy. Then she had to wash her hair by the toilet bowl. Finally when she was refreshed, she realized that there was only one twin sized bed.

"What, are we suppose to sleep in one bed!"

"Well, we are getting married soon…"

The next thing u could hear was the slamming of the door and Mariah locked herself up in the toilet. Squatting on the toilet bowl, Mariah grimaced when she was the dirty floor. Rei decided to fish for a few hours, maybe by then she would have cool down.

**End of Flashback**

Staring up at the sky, Rei lean back on the deck chair and on the portable radio, it was getting quite boring fishing alone. He thought that having Mariah would be good but since she locked herself up and wasn't coming, he had her replaced by a middle aged man.

His spiky hair covered his eyes from the sun as he dozed off. His legs were opened wide and he sat hunched in a deck chair. His fishing rod was held firmly by rod holder in between his legs. A small tug made the still boat creek gently from side to side waking the man up.

"I think you caught one fish there, Damian," Rei informed the still blur man.

"Aye, thanks for your look out, man…" Damian said as he took his fishing rod and started reeling his catch upwards.

Rei never failed to notice that every fish that Damian caught would always be sliced open and searched through. Being curious, Rei asked his intention and Damian started his long story while Rei waited for his bait to lure some fish.

"Well, I was it was last week and I brought my wife to be here for some relaxation time together. The both of us went fishing together and as I was proposing to her right on this spot in the middle of the lake, a mighty fish got caught and it rocked our boat. And then of the entire dam things could happen, I dropped the wedding ring and, well, I'm trying to find it but I already searched the bottom of the lake. Now, my only hope is that the fishes have eaten it. It's quiet impossible but I'm just trying my luck," Then he added more softly, "And if luck doesn't come my way, the wedding will be canceled. Jennifer anit goina marry me…"

"Oh, well if I ever find the ring I'll give it to you…" Rei said reassuringly.

"Thanks."

The fishing line tugged and Rei pulled it up. It was the forth fish he caught that day. Just the amount he could cook for Mariah. Damian drove the boat back while Rei kept his fishing rod and his belongings.

"See you around."

"Yeah, bye…" Rei said as he struggled to wave with all the things he was carrying, causing his rod to fall.

.:xxx:.

Rei sat on a small stool as he scrapped the scales off the fishes. He had specially decided to cook for Mariah. If he could pull through this, everything would be alright. Slicing open the fish from the side, Rei started thinking about Damian. If Mariah had left him the same way Jennifer did to Damian… then…

"Ow!" Rei yelped in pain and jumped slightly from his stool.

He had accidentally cut his thumb; luckily it was only a small wound just a little scratch. Rei looked down at the fish he was cutting, there was something in there that made his knife pushed against it and slipped from his grasp. Slowly, Rei sliced the fish's side and a ring fell out. He gingerly lifted it up and rinsed it under the water. Lifting it up to his face he observed it carefully.

It was a simple one carrot diamond ring. Nothing big and fanciful, yet it looked elegant. It's single stud standing out from the plain silver ring. Engraved on the inside of the ring, were the initials: D&J. Realization suddenly struck him, it was the ever ring that Damian was looking for. Rei tuck it safely in his pocket, he decided to give it to Damian the next day.

Rei quickly sat down on his stool and continue to prepare dinner…

.:xxx:.

_If what Freya said was true, Nakuru is such a bitch! How dare she tell such lies! And as if she would feel sorry for the lost of my parents, she's probably feeling happy… Dam her. She also tried to take Freya down, like anyone would like her. Other than Tyson, he's such a fool to fall for that…that… horrible creature! _

Kyoto thought as he parked his car in the apartment he was living in. He didn't come here for Freya only. He came back here for Freya and for his business. Kyoto was planning to expand his business from Russia to Japan. Leaning back, he thought of his own law firm company - _Dellshinn_. Maybe, he'll wont expand it from here. Kyoto wanted convenience for Freya and for himself. He didn't want to run all over the world, he wont get enough time with his wife… wife…

_That's right. Freya my wife…sounds nice…_

.:xxx:.

Arranging the dish with toppings, Rei carried the two plates carefully to the small table. He looked at Mariah who was watching the television. The static was bad but she was watching it with interest. Rei being a gentleman didn't want to disturb her so he went over and sat next to her on the bed. The show she was watching was about a guy about to propose to a girl.

Very dramatically, to Rei he found it over doing, the guy from the show produced a wedding ring and knelt down on one knee. Then he said a love poem about her being his wife and he looking after her for the rest of his life. Mariah was crying after that mumbling about how wonderful if Rei were to do that. Hearing this, Rei started to panic, he didn't have any nice thing he could give her at all!

_The only thing was… was a…_

Rei looked over at his dish…

…_a very nice fish topped with bitter sauce…_

Fiddling with the ring in his pocket, Rei didn't know what to do. He could give her the ring then steal it back and give it to Damian, making some lame excuses to Mariah… no, bad idea. Well, he could just give her the bitter tasting fish and get over with it. But he had already spent all his savings on the lodge. Thinking it over, Rei really wanted to give Mariah the diamond ring but poor Damian will have his life ruined forever. He couldn't imagine living without Mariah… well, he had to do what he had to do. Even though he wasn't sure what he had to do that had to be done. Rei decided to try to start now or never, he was afraid that he would lose his courage later…

"Mariah… I-"

"Is the dinner ready, I'm starving," Mariah interrupted him and went over to the table.

"Mariah, I want to tell you this but I don't know if you like the fish or not-"

"Get on with it already!" Mariah said impatient with Rei hesitation.

"Will you- will you marry me? As in… tonight we…" Rei turned slightly and looked at the twin sized bed.

Mariah started to blush and she was a lost for words. At the thought of Rei sleeping with her she felt her temperature rise. She glued her eyes on the fish and slowly nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I didn't do any… any-"

Rei started to stuttered, Mariah was looking at him with her eyes depth with understanding. She was smiling sweetly and then she reached his hand and pulled him to sit down on the chair next to hers. She gave him a peck on the cheek and lean on his chest. Silence was all Rei needed. No words could describe the way he felt and how deep the couple's love ran for one another.

Rei changed his mind after that night… The fish wasn't bitter…

It was bitter-sweet.

This story mostly about marriage and proposal, took me looong to write. Please review:)

**Next chapter:**

Rei's and Mariah's wedding takes place and Freya has a plot up her sleeves. What will happen when a wall of hatred rises between Kyoto and Nakuru and Tyson? The truth is learned about Kyoto and a fight starts… a fight for love. Read next chapter for answers…


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously:**

Rei finally proposes to Mariah and Freya gives Kai a very bad impression on Nakuru. Rei finds a diamond ring that belongs to his friend but he has second thoughts. Confused by the contradiction, Rei decided to do the right thing and return the ring…

**Chapter 10: The Secret Truth**

All through a hard day's work, Nakuru had been moody and not up in spirit. After the night of reunion, she had overslept the next morning and had to dress sloppy to work. During noon, her boss found her asleep on her desk and thus scolded her for her disgraceful behavior. She had placed the out going check into the wrong file and she had to go all the way to the other department at the other side of town to collect it back.

Groaning in frustration, Nakuru just remember that today was the day that she had to go over to her parents home to stay over the weekends. It was always during the beginning of July that she had to sleep over back in her old house.

Fiddling with the key in the door, she finally managed to open the door. She threw her handbag on the sofa and slump herself on the bed, dead tired. Getting up she went to take a bathe…

.:xxx:.

Freya had just received the call from the bride herself. Mariah was inviting her relatives and friends to her wedding held in two weeks time.

"Remember to wear something nice on my wedding…" Mariah teased.

"Of course, you don't except me to go there wearing nothing would you?" Freya shot back.

"Oh dear, I think our dear Kyoto would die of a heart attack," Mariah giggled.

Laughing along, Freya ended the call and started to think again. She never seemed to be out of ideas or even tired of thinking. She grabbed her cup of soda and sat on the sofa thinking about what she would wear. Thinking about clothes, Freya could make her lies about Nakuru 'real'.

_Clothes… that'll be what I'll use…_

Since she told Kyoto about Nakuru stealing dresses or wearing the same as her, Freya decided to make a quick stop at a very famous salon for ladies only, Iukia.

There, they provide every thing a woman needs to get dress or for relaxation. The first floor was a salon and massaging. The second was clothes fit for any day, just name it and they'll provide you with it. And the last and final floor was where there's a cute small restaurant and bar… for ladies only. And a line of cashiers, that was the only way out of the building… **past the cashiers**. The front door was only for entry and the back door, which was fancifully decorated, was the exit.

Being an official actress in Japan, Freya had excess to all these type of high class society. All she had to do was to say a word and the workers would all come running to her aid. After a nice long massage and bubble bath and a hair wash, Freya got down to business. (A/N: Finally… she was taking to much time on making herself look prettier.)

Arriving on the second floor by escalator, Freya didn't even need to do a scan of her surroundings. She just ordered the nearest saleswoman to show her the latest and most expensive dinner dress. The woman immediately called another of the worker to show 'Miss Freya **Yuhari**' to a seat.

**(A/N: It means – Freya youarehairy, lol.)**

She was served with freshly brewed tea and was presented by a plain purple dress. It was short, just slightly a palm's length from the panties and it was tied with two ribbons on the spaghetti straps. (A/N: Not ribbons but just two strings tied into a normal ribbon like your shoelace.) There were cross strings from below the arm down to the end all in one row. (A/N: If you don't get it never mind… just imagine Freya holding a very plain and simple skimpy dress.)

"This is nice. I'll take two of these…" Freya said as she whipped out her cash card to the saleswoman.

Bowing the woman quickly scuttled away to debit the card. She returned with a receipt for Freya to sign. Freya just signed hastily and grabbed her all readied and packed plastic bag. She grumbled about the inconvenience and forced herself to the third floor to exit by going down the lift to ground floor.

Smirking she entered her posh car and turned on the engines. She just had this brilliant idea which will tear the good image of a kind hearted girl into a devious devil…

.:xxx:.

Nakuru ended the call and continued her light packing. Staying two nights at her parent's house was getting to her. Maybe she should just tell her parents that it was troublesome to stay over, she could just see them for a few hours and then return home. Although she knew that nothing of that sort would work with her mom, she decided to give it a try. Sometimes Nakuru find that her mom was overprotective over her, but come to think of it, it would be quite lonely just living with an old spouse for company.

She started thinking about Mariah becoming a mother some day. It would seriously be funny seeing Mariah trying to stop her little annoying toddlers from stuffing their mouth with toys or even feeding them. Laughing out loud, Nakuru wondered what she should wear on Mariah's wedding. She didn't have all those nice fancy clothes.

As if on queue, the doorbell rang answering her silent wish.

Nakuru found Freya standing on her porch with her red posh parked behind.

"Hi, what brings you here?" she said as she offered the actress in.

"Oh, well, it's about Mariah's wedding," Freya said as she sat on the sofa poised upright and crossed her legs.

"Oh yes. I can't wait!" Nakuru exclaimed.

"Small house you got here," Freya tilted her head slightly up, "And since I took pity on you I've decided to buy you a dress."

She took out a silver box with the word 'Iukia' printed on it. She then opened it and pulled out a dress, dumping it on Nakuru's lap.

"Iukia, whoa… expensive stuff," Nakuru stared at the dress in front of her, handling it with care.

"For you," Freya stood up and exited the apartment.

"Hey, wait up," Nakuru ran to the door with the dress in her hands, "Is this really for me?"

"Take it or leave it."

Freya stated simply and she stepped into her car and drove off without another word.

_I was lucky I left fast. If I know her any better she would have returned the dress to me saying some crap about feeling guilty and paying back._

.:xxx:.

Mariah sat in the high chair scanning the tray of rings offered to her. Rei couldn't be bothered, he just stood behind her and started to pace around thinking of his golf tournament, if he didn't make it back in time for the live telecast, he was going to kill himself.

"Take a look at this ring, isn't it nice?" Mariah asked as she wore on her finger.

"Uh, yeah, looks great…" Rei mumbled back.

Mariah placed the ring back down and asked the woman for another tray. Rei looked at his watch, 7.35pm; there was still more than an hour to his show. Relaxed he looked around the shop. To him the place was too bright for him. The walls were display shelves of rings, bracelet, necklace, etc. Mostly were gold and it really was going to make him go blind if he were to stay there for two hours.

Looking around, he suddenly spotted a familiar figure looking intensively at one of the show cases. He couldn't really place where he saw that guy before but if only he could just turn around, Rei would see who he was.

He started walking towards the guy and when Mariah saw him she called him over to try on his own ring he turned to face her. The guy looked up at the sound of Mariah calling Rei and looked at them. At that moment, Kyoto saw Rei and Mariah together. He thought of Freya and him together, he knew he couldn't let anyone know he was going to propose to Freya so he quickly pick his chosen ring and left for the cashier.

Rei turned around to find the chair which was occupied a second ago empty. Frowning he walked back to Mariah and tried on the rings…

.:xxx:.

"So what you're saying is, Kyoto is…"

"Yes, Kyoto is him."

"Are you really sure?" Tyson asked urgently as he lean over the table.

"Yes, positive." Freya answered curtly as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Then, why is he acting like this?"

"Here." Freya reached over and grabbed a thick folder, than she passed it over to Tyson.

Tyson quickly skim through the folder. From old pictures of Kyoto a few years back until this everyday. All his particulars were listed down, even his parents particulars.

"I don't believe this," Tyson said slowly as he placed the two different photos together.

"Well, you've got to. It's him all right."

"But it can't be… Kyoto can't be… him…"

"Looks like you're depressed," Freya smirked as she lean forwards, "Why not we work together?"

"What are you planning now?" Tyson narrowed his eyes.

After all his years knowing her he knew she was up to something, something bad. He didn't know where this is leading to but he knew he made the wrong decision going over to her house. She didn't want to say it over the phone so he had to rush over. It was something very important she said. Now that he knew what it was he wished he never agreed to come over.

"What I'm planning is something that will definitely benefit you," Freya said slyly as she took back the file and the photos.

Tyson didn't answer he just waited for her to continue.

"If one day, **when** that day Kyoto remembers. He'll remember…"

"Nakuru…"

"Yes, and he'll might **want** her," Freya stressed on the word want.

"He doesn't even like her," Tyson smirked as he stood up wanted the leave her horrible presence, "You're so dumb Freya, he never once liked her."

"We'll never know that, we'll never know…"

.:xxx:.

Kyoto smiled happily at the thought of Freya and him together at last. It was like a dream come through for him to have such a wonderful wife. He was lying on his bed with one leg bent and his fingers toying with the gold rings. On one was the name Kyoto Daishinn on the other was Freya… Freya Daishinn.

Yes, he was going to make it grand, very grand. He was going to propose to Freya on the stage on Rei's and Mariah's wedding. He wanted everyone to know that his dream has finally come through. But what everyone doesn't know was that his past, didn't want this nightmare to be real.

.:xxx:.

Yes, gomen-nasai for the long wait people. Hope it was ok and remember to review ok?

**Next Chapter:**

It's finally the wedding and will Kyoto really propose to Freya or will something change his plans? Chaos happens before the wedding and complications start when two girls wear the same clothes. How will Kyoto accept it all? Read next chapter for answers…


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously:**

Kyoto decided to propose to Freya and Freya tells Tyson the truth. It seems that Freya had a serious plot to spoil Nakuru and Kyoto's friendship, but why?

**Chapter 11: Complications of the heart**

Nakuru was happy that it worked. Her parents agreed for her to just visit them for a few hours after some rough comments and a cup crashing in the living room and a few screams and some hesitation and cries of sadness and… well that was all it was to it.

Either way, it worked.

She was tired out and she didn't really know when she'd have a proper time to relax and not be so agitated or worked up. Well, Mariah's wedding was something she was looking forward to. It just felt great to see one of your closet friend getting married to someone they loved. Nakuru had to get ready and reach there early. It was going to be the best wedding dinner! But time will soon change her thoughts when a certain some one appears in her memory…

**The wedding night**

Nakuru was checking herself out over the mirror. She seriously thought that her dress was very, very short. But it was the best thing she could find to wear to Mariah's wedding. A distant horn of a car told her that Tyson was already waiting outside for her. Rushing down the stairs she juggled and wore on her heels, almost tripping on the last step.

Opening the door she smiled at Tyson's cute attire. He was the type of person who would just throw on any baggy jeans and a huge shirt. But today was different, he was wearing a suit, his shirt was half buttoned and the black jacket was just hanging loosely over his shoulder with one hand holding it. Yes, he was still the typical Tyson no matter what he wore he had a bit of punkish-ness in it.

Tyson couldn't keep his eyes off Nakuru's thighs. The moment she opened the door and when his eyes saw her dressed in that… that extremely weird… shirt dress thing, in his way of thinking, the world stopped time for him. Then her laughter broke him from his thoughts.

"You're so cute in that…" Nakuru said as she sobered down.

"What-what so funny," He blushed slightly and looked away, really, he thought he looked like an idiot when he saw himself in the mirror. Now he was dying of embarrassment.

"Oh nothing really, I find that you actually look, dashing tonight…" She replied, going softer towards the end.

Smirking he walked to Nakuru and slipped his arms around her.

"You really think so?"

Leaning down he pressed his lips against her feeling her soft warm lips. He pulled her closer to him closing the distance between their bodies. Her warm body up against his felt so good, making him want her more. Getting impatient he started licking her lips begging for entrance, when she finally opened her mouth to take a breath of fresh air. He shoved in licking every inch of her mouth. Nakuru took on the pleasure of sucking on his tongue shyly. Her shy touches on his back were making him get hard. Tyson slowly nuzzled down to her nape slowly kissing it. Then she moaned. Tyson growled hungrily and practically pounce on her; he slammed her onto the wall. His dick was getting harder by the second and he could stand it anymore… Nakuru didn't really want this to continue, they were going to a wedding dinner.

"Tyson… please, stop…"

He just wanted to take on her right there and then. But he knew it was wrong, he had to stop himself. With his entire will power and strength he pushed himself away from Nakuru. They stared at each other for a while panting, both taking deep breaths of air.

"Tyson…"

"We're late, hurry!" He cut her sentence and grabbed her hand pulling her into the car.

When the couple reached the hotel, Nakuru opened the car door and quickly got out. She didn't want Tyson to embarrass her like the other time.

"Aw, you should have waited for me to open the door for you," Tyson whined as he placed an arm around her waist.

"This place must be a six star hotel, it's so grand…" Nakuru stared in awe at the huge building and stated a fact instead of replying to Tyson.

.:xxx:.

Freya made a 'quick' stop at Iukia to shampoo her hair, manicure and a new hairdo. By the time she was done, it was already 5pm and she wanted to reach there before Nakuru. She just had to. If not it'll give Kyoto the opposite impression she meant to give him.

She made a slow drive home; afraid she might chip or scratch her nail. When she reached there poor Kyoto was already waiting for her to return home.

"Iukia again, you look so hot after the makeover," Kyoto teased and held her hand up the porch.

"I'll just go in and change," Freya said she opened the door and closed it again when Kyoto was about to enter.

When they finally left, Freya was starting to worry about Nakuru. If she were to get there early the tables would e turned around and she didn't want to be accused 'wrongly'. Kyoto noticed Freya's sudden stiffness he knew something was wrong. Worried he decided to break the odd silence between them.

"Baby, what's on you're mind?" Kyoto asked as he looked through the rear view mirror.

"Oh… oh, it Nakuru… I'm afraid she…"

"Don't worry honey, I wont ever leave you for her," Kyoto smiled reassuringly.

Freya was breathing hard as she walked briskly in front of Kyoto. She needed the make sure that Nakuru wasn't here yet. Ignoring Kyoto's calls, she rushed in the lobby and looked around. There was no Nakuru. Then she rushed into the reception area and looked around, no Nakuru either. Calming down she took a cup of coke one of the waiter offered.

"What's the rush? Is something wrong?" Kyoto asked as he caught up with her.

"Oh nothing, I just thought maybe I could get a glimpse Mariah in her wedding gown," She lied and slipped her hands in his.

Then she saw them. Nakuru came dressed the same as her with Tyson's arms around her. This was her queue to act, and she had to act it well and convincing enough for Kyoto to believe.

_Here goes…_

"Oh, OH… Kyoto, just look at her…"

Freya feigned to be shocked at the sight of Nakuru. She clung on to Kyoto's shoulder her face turning paler by the second.

"Oh, Kami…"

Freya's knuckles were white and her entire body went ridged staring at the laughing couple not far away. Flinching a bit, Kyoto immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her out of the reception. Kyoto being overly concerned and angry at the same time suggested they book a room at the hotel so she can rest. Resisting the temptation to stay a night with Kyoto, on the **same** bed, Freya shook her head in protest and told him she had some clothes in her bag. Adding an 'actresses never leave home without extra clothes'.

The skimpy little outfit she now wore was worse then before. It was a white see-through dress shorter then the dress before and since she was wearing black undergarments… Needless to sayahem!

When she finally changed and they got back to the reception, the doors to the dinner had just opened and people started to walk in and find their tables. Freya caught a glimpse of Nakuru and Tyson just entering the huge room. Kyoto placed his arm around Freya's waist and made their way in.

Apparently, it so happens that there were only three V.I.P tables and two of them were occupied by the bride's and groom's relatives whilst the other is left for their close friends. It so happens that Nakuru is sitting in between Tyson and Kyoto and Freya on the other side of Kyoto. Next to Tyson was Kenny and the rest were their other friends.

After everyone had settled down, Mrs. Nami herself did a very long speech. She wasn't young anymore as deep lines carved her face her slightly sunken eyes were quiet visible. Her hair was mixed white and black, and when she smiled small winkles appeared at the corner of her eyes. Just by looking at her it brought back many happy memories. Kyoto wasn't all smiley guy anymore, he was distant to everyone except Freya and especially to Nakuru he acted as if no one was there. He was cold…

Something was wrong, Nakuru could tell. Who was she kidding? Even a five year old kid could, Kyoto was acting all weird and he isn't his happy self. Well, since when was Kai happy? Slapping her self mentally, she told herself that this was Kyoto not Kai. It was kind of hard to call him Kyoto every time Nakuru looked into his deep blue depths. She remembered once she almost got lost in them. His eyes were so very alluring… Slapping herself mentally for the second time she had to remember that Tyson was her boyfriend now.

Giving a deep low sigh she droop her eyes and lean back against the seat, now listening to Mariah's father, who suddenly howled in sadness in the middle of his speech and started crying and choking on his wife. Embarrassed, Mariah's mother quickly said the final words and dinner started.

"Finally," Tyson grumbled.

When the appetizer came, he quickly tuck in hungrily. Nakuru just giggled at the cute sight of him and Kyoto looked at him in disgust. He didn't just look; he stared hard at Tyson with a disgusted look. Once again Nakuru found herself staring at the depths of his eyes when he was staring at Tyson. It was slowly capturing her in… pulling her…

"What are you staring at wrench?"

It was as if an invisible hand just gave Nakuru a tight slap on her cheek and cold water rained down on her. She broke away from her daze and anger flash across her eyes.

"What do you mean wrench?" Her voice rose slowly.

Kyoto just stared at her then returned his gaze on the Freya. It was then only did Nakuru notice that Kyoto's eyes were different from the time she first met him. His eyes were so cold they were like a blazing laser boring through people. His eyes… they were like Kai's.

Throughout the entire dinner, their table was the only one with tension. Kyoto would only talk to Freya in low tones and Tyson was somewhat pissed at Kyoto's behavior mumbling something like 'friend's wedding' and 'bastard'…

The photo session was the worst of it all, all of Rei's and Mariah's friends had to squeeze on to the stage and take photos. Kyoto stood behind Freya and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want anyone to touch his wife… wife-to-be.

His sudden change of plans for the better had turned out worse. He decided not to propose to her there and then. Now that there was conflict… he thought the better of it. On the other side of the stage Nakuru was trying her best to pull Tyson into the picture as the irritated photographer was hollering at him to squeeze in. Tyson didn't want to take any picture with Kyoto. Finally after much effort everything was in and the photo was finally taken.

.:xxx:.

When the wedding dinner ended, Rei and Mariah had a few words with them. Tyson obviously sulking the entire way and Kyoto cold and distant the only response was from bitchy comments from Freya and small curt comments from Nakuru.

In fact she wasn't really listening, she was thinking about Kyoto… She just wanted him to laugh or smile again like the first time she met him. She really felt uncomfortable when he was so quiet. Maybe she should just try and talk to him to find out his problem.

When they parted the four of them made their way to the car park. On the way, Nakuru rehearse what she should say to Kyoto. Looking up she took in a deep breath and spoke in a soft and confident voice.

"Kyoto, are you alright?"

Tyson froze and looked at Nakuru contemplating what her next action would be. Freya stood there glaring at Nakuru with hot angry eyes and Kyoto just paused in mid stride. After a few seconds, he walked on as if nothing had happened.

"Kyoto!" She said as she ran a few steps forwards.

"You're irritating me, wrench."

He stated as a matter-of-factly tone.

Fury built up in Tyson since the beginning of the dinner started to show as he strode past Nakuru shoving her aside. Tyson started to brisk walk and caught up to Kyoto who was still walking on without the care in the world.

"**Bastard**," Tyson growled and used his left hand to turn Kyoto around and with his other hand he punched him in the face.

Freya gave an ear splitting scream and started to go into her frantic bitchy screeching and she cursed Tyson for hitting Kyoto.

"Hmm, that was good, after all these years, huh?"

"What… what are you talking about?" Freya hissed, hinting to Tyson.

Kyoto pulled Freya back and stared at Tyson emotionless… Nakuru caught up to them and pulled at Tyson's hand urging him to return to their car. The two guys stared at each other daring the other to move. Then as if time had reverse, Nakuru saw the younger version of them standing outside her porch with the car next to them. The two of them were staring at each other ready to fight…

.:xxx:.

Yokata! Finally done… please review okie!

**Next chapter:**

Kyoto finds an old house and finds it familiar. He decides to investigate but curiosity killed the cat… what will happen? Read next chapter for answers…


End file.
